Change of Heart
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kikyou were the best of friends. Until Inu-Yasha and Kikyou began going out. Then it became a silent war between Inu-Yasha and Kagome for some odd reason. Will Inu-Yasha have a change of heart as the war progresses?
1. Milk Balloon Monday

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Chapter One: Milk Balloon Monday  
  
"Out of my way!" An anxious voice shouted through the halls of Kikidou Valley Private School. The voice belonged to a medium height, slim girl. Her onyx black hair was flowing behind her, as her brown eyes held a look of disgust and worry. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and she ran through the hall to her locker, her backpack swinging dangerously behind her. "Move it!" She shouted again, this time she shoved someone aside.  
  
To say that Kagome had an attitude was an understatement; she had the reputation of changing her mood as fast as a pregnant woman could. It all depended on what she felt when she woke up... that and him. If Kagome ever went into a mood swing you were sure to bet that it was his fault, it was all him...  
  
"Inu-Yasha Hazuki, what the heck are you doing here?" She growled as she neared her locker.  
  
"Just came to see my Jewel Detector," Inu-Yasha murmured.  
  
"Stop calling me that," Kagome said in a threatening tone. Remembering the nickname Kikyou and him gave her. She earned it, for she was the best at finding things. When Kikyou, Inu-Yasha, and herself were young, every Easter, instead of hunting for eggs they hunted for fake jewels. Kagome was always able to find the most out of the group. It was because she had a keen eye for things.  
  
"Why? It's true," he said, smirking in a cocky way.  
  
"Who gives a damn," she muttered, starting to get irritated. She shoved him over by bumping him with her hip. "Sorry," she gushed out sarcastically.  
  
"I only came here because you left something at home," Inu-Yasha said, as he pulled out a pair of scissors from his bag.  
  
"Thanks but I already have a pair," she snapped, turning her attention into her locker. It was because she wasn't paying attention to him that she got her punishment. Once Inu-Yasha noticed that her attention was else where, he got an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
He reached into his bag very silently, and pulled out a balloon. He swished the liquid around in the balloon. He gave her back a nasty smirk, as he rose the balloon over her head. Then he swung his arm back; scissors in hand, pointed end outward. Kagome looked up at the last minute as the scissors had flung forward and busted through the thin layers of the balloon.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome's shriek could be heard throughout the school. She glared evilly at the tall, muscular male in front of her. "I'll kill you for that doggy," she said, spitting some of the liquid out of her mouth. Inu-Yasha's golden eyes flashed anger and then humor.  
  
"Is that a threat Jewelly?" He asked, stepping way too far into her personal space.  
  
"No, merely a promise," she murmured, flicking the tips of his ears that was atop his head, where his silvery white hair was wrapping around them somewhat. After taking in a deep calming breath, that instead of being clamed, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "What was in the balloon?" She growled.  
  
"It was just your average water balloon, except I hope you like spoiled milk instead," he smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
"Ugh!" She shouted. "I'll get you Inu-Yasha," she hissed, as she started pushing her way through the crowd again.  
  
"I'm sure you will... I'm sure you will," Inu-Yasha muttered, as he too made his own way through the pool of students.  
  
"Kagome, are you in here?" A small voice asked. It belonged to Kagome's best friend, Sango Long. She was a tall thin girl, with waist length brown hair, and matching eyes. She had met Kagome last spring, when she broke away from the crowd of a prep life... after Inu-Yasha and Kikyou started to go out and leave her behind.  
  
"No," a whisper responded from within a stall.  
  
"Then who am I talking to?" She questioned, raising her brow up curiously.  
  
"Satan," Kagome announced, as she walked out of the stall. Her clothes were changed, seeing as how Kagome always brought a spare set ever since her and Inu-Yasha's little 'war' started. So instead of wearing the hip-huggers and low cut baby blue shirt outfit from earlier that morning, she now was wearing some black pants, where on her thighs it looked like a second skin, then flowed outward at her knees. She also had on a red shirt that had a boy and girl on it, and it was a type of cartoon. The boy was asking 'Which of my personalities don't you like?' and the girl was giving him a smug look saying, 'ALL of them!' The shirt hugged to her, and the outfit showed her body off very well.  
  
"Let me guess, Inu-Yasha," Sango stated simply.  
  
"No really," Kagome drawled out sarcastically.  
  
"You really shouldn't have changed just because Inu-Yasha was being an ass to you," Sango commented.  
  
"Yes I should have, unless you favor the smell of spoiled milk," Kagome snapped, soaking her hair in the sink, and washing her face.  
  
"Huh," Sango gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Inu-Yasha thought it would be real cute to pop a spoiled milk balloon on my head," she explained grabbing some paper towels and began a fruitless effort to dry her hair.  
  
"That's sick!" Sango exclaimed, making a face looking as if she wanted to gag.  
  
"Tell me about it, but at least you didn't have to taste it," Kagome spat, giving up on drying her hair. "The dummy, I'll get him," she swore. Then crossed back into the stall and grabbed a bag. "I've got to go drop by my locker, I'll just meet you in History," she muttered, crossing out of the bathroom.  
  
Kagome walked lazily into History, clothes free of milk. The look on Inu- Yasha's face was priceless to Kagome.  
  
"Hey look, Kagome changed. She's probably mad at Inu-Yasha again." She heard someone whisper, along with other similar comments. She ignored them, used to the comments by now. She just went and took her seat in front of Inu-Yasha and next to Sango.  
  
"Always be prepared Inu-Yasha, if nothing else, that's what I learned form you," she cooed as she turned to face Inu-Yasha. She then fluttered her eyelashes, mimicking Kikyou's ways. "And you'll need to be prepared when I'm through with you," she hissed, suddenly giving him a look that could kill.  
  
"I'm sure," Inu-Yasha smirked after recovering from his initial shock.  
  
"You better be," she smirked as she turned to face front. At the same moment, a short bald man with a drunken look walked in. It was their teacher Mr. Myouga.  
  
"Hello class," he drawled out.  
  
"Hello," some of the suck up students greeted.  
  
"Today we shall be..." then Kagome tuned his voice out as she snuggled her head in her arms. Then sleep overtook her exhausted body.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, hurry up!" A seven-year-old Kagome shouted from up on King Hill.  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha, if you don't hurry, Kagome will just have us ditch you," a young girl called down to the half demon. It wasn't uncommon for demons to be alive, they were rare yes, but they were amongst the humans and no one really minded. "Inu-Yasha, Kagome is starting to descend," the young girl said in a monotonous voice. She looked similar to Kagome except her eyes were blue, and her hair was a few inches longer and a lighter shade of black.  
  
"Don't tell him Kikyou," Kagome hissed. "It was supposed to be a surprise for the idiot!"  
  
"Oh," Kikyou murmured. No one could ever figure out why or how Kagome and Kikyou were friends, the two girls were complete opposites. Kagome was always happy and Kikyou you couldn't really tell what she was feeling. But the girls were great friends and liked to prank people by switching places, seeing as they looked so alike.  
  
"Who you calling stupid?" Inu-Yasha sneered, as he reached the top. He had been friends with these girls as far back as them being in diapers. Okay, so he was Kagome's friend first since they are neighbors. It was Kagome who introduced those two to each other, and thus the three musketeers began.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she jumped backwards from fright. That's when she lost her balance and tumbled backwards down the hill.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled scared. He rushed to her when she came to a stop. "Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted as he gently lifted her.  
  
"Heh, boo," she murmured softly, before slumping into his arms.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha shouted one last time.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, wait up!" Kagome yelled, as she ran towards a soaking Inu- Yasha. Just their luck that it was raining.  
  
"A little slow, aren't you my Jewel Detector?" He joked, as he ran faster.  
  
"Two can play that game!" Kagome shouted. She pulled a book out of her pack and chucked it at Inu-Yasha. She laughed inwardly as it made contact with his head. Inu-Yasha stopped abruptly and looked around for the offending object. He spotted the book and picked it up. He quickly flipped through the pages, scanning for any sign of ownership. His eyes narrowed as he found it on the cover. Owner: Kagome Higurashi Year: 2000-2001.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha growled, then he blinked as a blur passed in front of him. He looked up to see the retreating form of Kagome. He smirked as an idea got to him. He caught up with her in no time, and then he reached out his arms and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" She screamed as they fell.  
  
"I think this belongs to you," was all he said, as he held a drenched book in front of her.  
  
"Oi! How come you ruined it?! Great, thinks a lot," she mumbled.  
  
"No problem," he said in a cool and collective tone. The tone made her eyes twitch. She got a smirk to her face. She would just do what he hated the most, just talk... a lot.  
  
"But now I'll have to pay! I can't believe you, you selfish jerk! I think I'll just make you pay!" And on and on she ranted. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as he began to get annoyed.  
  
'I've got to get her to shut up somehow.' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. He smiled as a brilliant idea came into mind. "Oh she'll hate me for this, but it'll all be worth it!' He thought excitedly. He then leaned in front of her face, and then went for the goal. Soon his and Kagome's lips were connected. Kagome's eyes widened at first from surprise, but she began to close them and get into the kiss. Too bad that Inu-Yasha broke it off for air.  
  
"Wow," he muttered, staring intensely into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Uh huh," Kagome nodded her head in agreement. But quickly shook it fiercely, coming to her senses. "I-I've got t-t-to go," she stuttered, as she scrambled off the ground. She picked up her book and backpack.  
  
"Wait for me," Inu-Yasha said, also standing.  
  
"N-n-no!" Kagome practically shouted in his face, while hurting his sensitive ears.  
  
"Fine!" Inu-Yasha shouted back some what offended.  
  
"I-I-I didn't..." Kagome began, but was cut off as Inu-Yasha began walking away. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she muttered to the air. She adjusted her hold on the backpack as she began walking home. 'Why did Kikyou have to tell me that she liked you?' Was the last thought Kagome had before heading home.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyou called out in a happy tone. Kagome turned to see a smiling Kikyou running towards her. It was one of those rare moments when Kikyou showed what she felt. "Guess what?" She squealed happily. It was the beginning of their first high school year.  
  
"What?" Kagome joked, not in the mood to play guessing games today.  
  
"What would make me the happiest girl in the world?"  
  
"The anime channel putting Ranma ½ back on."  
  
"No, and not even close."  
  
"Someone mysteriously killing Souta?"  
  
"No, and besides, that's what would make you happy."  
  
"Miroku getting a brain and realizing that groping girls is wrong."  
  
"That would take a miracle. Come on Kagome, play the game right!" Kikyou whined, while putting a pout on and crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't know. Just tell me," Kagome commanded, getting annoyed with her.  
  
"Fine. Inu-Yasha asked me out!" She squealed.  
  
"He what?!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"He asked me out! We're now boyfriend and girlfriend." Kikyou explained with a bright smile. Before she could ask how or when did this happen, she was distracted by the faint sound of a bell ringing and someone calling out her name.  
  
"Ow!" Kagome yelled out in pain as her butt made contact with the hard tiled floor. She looked to see Inu-Yasha with her chair in his hand.  
  
"Need a wake up call?" He laughed.  
  
"I'll get you Inu-Yasha, I'll get," she muttered angrily, while rising up rubbing her aching butt. It seemed that 'I'll get you,' was her new favorite phrase.  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting," he smirked, leaving the classroom. Kagome stuck her tongue out at the guy's back.  
  
"Idiot," she muttered while digging for something in her bag. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed, as she pulled out a calendar. She took out her blue pen and on Monday wrote in Milk Balloon Monday. "He thinks he's so smart, just wait until he sees what I have planned for him tomorrow," she smirked as she put the pen away. "Oh, yes, my dear sweet doggy. Tomorrow should be fun!"  
  
N/A: That's it for chapter one. Please read and review, well if you got this far that means you already read it... so please review. Sayonara until next time! 


	2. Track Trouble Tuesday

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Chapter Two: Track Trouble Tuesday  
  
"Heh heh heh," Kagome laughed. She slowly crept out of the empty boys' locker room. She then stealthily went back into the girls'. She gently placed the bag she was holding into her locker. She turned to Sango and gave her a sweet smile as she placed on her uniform, which consisted of red short shorts, and a white shirt made of thin material.  
  
"Ready Sango?" She asked, tying her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"Yeah," Sango said, finishing up tying her shoes. The two then exited out of the locker room with the rest of the girls.  
  
"Hello girls," Mutsumi Akiya said. Miss Akiya was dressed like the rest of the girls, and was in great shape. She was the girl's gym teacher.  
  
"Hello," the girls greeted back.  
  
"Good morning," Ikumi Futaka said. He was a muscle-bound man, wearing the forest green shorts and white shirt like the rest of the boys wore.  
  
"Morning coach," the guys replied.  
  
"Today class, or should I say classes, we shall combine both the boys and girls class into one!" Miss Akiya announced. Some of the guys and girls like the idea, while others like Inu-Yasha and Kagome despised the thought of it.  
  
"During stretched, you shall be partnered as boy and girl!" Mr. Futaka said. He smirked watching some of the guys commenting with one another. "But the partnering will be random." He smirked watching them groan. Then he pulled out a black box, with a hole on the top. "You will pull out a slip of paper and on it will be a number. You will find the girl with the matching number. So line them up!" Futaka commanded. The boys rushed over and soon each one had a number.  
  
"Feh! I have number ten," Inu-Yasha grumbled to his friend Miroku. Miroku is a tall, muscular (weaker than Inu-Yasha though,) pervert of a boy who had black hair in which he tied in a short low ponytail, and had brown eyes with specks of black.  
  
"I have eight," Miroku said, looking for a sign of any clue who his partner might be.  
  
"Okay people, Miss Akiya said that each of the girls got a number, so find your partner!"  
  
"Hey Sango, do you know any of the guy's numbers?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Let's see, Hojo got six, Ryuu got four, Chang got eleven, Iwao two, Daisuke one, Mark seven, Hiroshi twelve, Li five, Kentaro nine, Seto three, Miroku eight, and Inu-Yasha ten," Sango replied. Sango worried when she saw Kagome begin to pale as she told the last few numbers. "Are you okay?" Sango asked, worry was evident.  
  
"Yeah, but I asked if you knew any, not the whole class. Man how did you find that out?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Resources, that and I eavesdropped into some of the boys' conversations," she explained, winking at Kagome. The two girls looked around to see that everyone partnered up and only two guys remained... Miroku and...Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Shit!" Sango muttered. Miroku was the first of the guys to notice them as the last two girls. He nudged Inu-Yasha in the stomach and whispered something to him. They both looked over at the two and smirked before walking over to them.  
  
"Ah ladies, it would appear that you don't have your partner yet," Miroku said, giving them what he thought to be a suave smile.  
  
"Really, that's so smart of you to notice, and it would seem that you aren't blind," Sango snapped, rolling her eyes. Kagome gave a little giggle.  
  
"What are you laughing about Jewelly?" Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
"At how completely stupid you two look standing there," she retorted.  
  
"You didn't find your partner either you know, so you shouldn't be talking."  
  
"Yes, but there's only you two left out of the guys and Sango and I out of the girls, so if you do the math doggie, I think we've found our missing partners," Kagome sneered. Inu-Yasha stared blankly, unable to make a come back, who could.  
  
"Kagome is right, so Sango... what's your number?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Seven digits that will never enter your mind," she snapped. "Come on Inu- Yasha, we've got to start stretching," she said, walking away from the group.  
  
"Kagome, you're number eight?" Miroku asked, getting stars in his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered, getting nervous.  
  
"Found my partner," Miroku said. "Inu-Yasha go to yours over there," he said pointing to Sango.  
  
"Feh," was all Inu-Yasha said, before leaving to join Sango. Soon the two began the stretch exercises.  
  
"How about you go first?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome said, sitting on the ground, and spreading her legs apart ready to do toe touches. She started leaning forward while Miroku helped by pushing her forward from the back. He got bored until he looked at her back and noticed the faint outline of her bra through the shirt. Thus causing a perverted smile to come onto his face. But it left as he felt her move back up.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you can go farther, just try," Miroku encouraged her. Kagome blushed a little, and just nodded her head as she moved forward again, but going a little farther, giving Miroku a very good view of her bra. Miroku began smiling like there was no tomorrow, that is until something hit his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his now aching head. He looked around for the offender, but all he found was a laughing Inu-Yasha and Sango. "Weird," he mumbled.  
  
"Are you okay Miroku?" Kagome questioned, as she rose up. Wiping the dust off her pants.  
  
"Yeah, any ways Kagome have you ever tried the toe touch while standing?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"It's a great way to stretch. Try."  
  
"Okay," Kagome muttered, bending over, and starting the stretch. Miroku got a lecherous grin, as he pushed some weight against her back, casually tracing his hand down from her back.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she felt something against her butt. She growled having a pretty good idea what was going on. The actions that happened next were hard to follow. All the people knew was that Miroku was getting it from everyone.  
  
"Pervert!" Kagome screeched as she slapped him across the face. Not only that, a basketball and shoe were thrown at him.  
  
"Ow!" Miroku grumbled, as he picked himself up off the ground. He knew who the other tow offenders were as he threw a glance at a pair of glaring Inu- Yasha and Sango. Before the two could come over and knock some sense into him, the teacher's voice stopped them short.  
  
"Okay, time to run laps, except now you'll be tied to your partner by hand," Miss Akiya announced. "So come and get a towel and tie yourselves!"  
  
"Okay Pervert, I'm going to warn you now, anymore wandering hands, and I'll make sure that you never have a child in your life," Kagome growled. "Got it?" All Miroku did was nod, too afraid to speak. Kagome liking his answer just nodded cutely as she went to get a towel. "Okay Pervert, let's go," she said, as she wrapped the towel around her left arm and his right arm. They then walked to the track field on the outside behind the gym.  
  
The two began running at an easy pace until Inu-Yasha and Sango ran up next to them.  
  
"Hey there slowpokes," Inu-Yasha greeted.  
  
"Buzz off," Kagome muttered.  
  
"That's exactly what we planned on doing," Inu-Yasha replied, as he and Sango moved on ahead. It miffed Kagome a little that people who started after her were able to pass, but Miroku was angered.  
  
'Why can't she run faster?! Now Inu-Yasha is going to beat me!' Miroku thought angrily. But Miroku became cleared off pissed when the two lapped them twice!  
  
"Step it up," Miroku commanded, as he brought up his pace.  
  
"Wha..." Kagome pushed herself to keep up the pace. They were catching up with Inu-Yasha. Miroku stepped it up another notch to try and pass the half- breed. "Sl-slow down! I'm not good a-a-at running!" Kagome exclaimed. But Miroku ignored her, as he moved to a sprint, practically dragging Kagome behind him. He grinned as they passed him. "Stop!" Kagome screamed as the two began to fall. Kagome slammed her knee into the track, while Miroku softened his fall using the martial arts he knew.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango screamed, rushing to her friend's side, Inu-Yasha right behind her. "Kagome, are you okay?" She asked, as she kneeled next to her.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome grumbled, trying to stand, but hissed in pain as she sat back down.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango gasped. "Look at your knee," she said, pointing to her bleeding skinned knee.  
  
"Why should I look at it, I can feel it," she grumbled. She then picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at Miroku's fallen form. "Thanks a lot Pervert. I told you to slow down."  
  
"I didn't know that you were such a weakling," Miroku mumbled, as he crawled over next to her. But before Kagome could retaliate, Sango slapped him, and... Inu-Yasha punched him.  
  
"Sango is a better athlete than Kagome, so Sango can go at a faster pace you idiot. Besides, it didn't look like she was a weakling when she slapped you in the gym," Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"Shut up," Miroku said, flushing a little.  
  
"Kagome, want me to get the first aid kit?" Sango asked, ignoring the bickering boys.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Kagome murmured, trying yet again to stand. But yet again she hissed in pain and fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Let me look at it," Inu-Yasha said, a little concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome retorted, getting fed up with the babying.  
  
"No you're not," Inu-Yasha said, as he leaned toward her knee. He gave an involuntary wince upon seeing the injury. 'It's no wonder the girl can't walk.' He thought. He firstly untied himself from Sango, then he took his clawed hand to his sleeve and tore it fight off. Then he torn it into strips and wrapped it carefully around Kagome's knee. The only thing that gave Inu-Yasha acknowledgment that Kagome hadn't passed out was her winces of pain as the cloth touched her knee. "There you go," Inu-Yasha muttered, stepping away.  
  
Kagome was speechless, as she just stared at Inu-Yasha as if he grew another head. Looks of confusion began to cross Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha snapped, getting fed up with the staring.  
  
"Why... why did you do that?" Kagome finally spoke.  
  
"Do what?" Again Inu-Yasha was confused.  
  
"Help me."  
  
"I help you and that's the thanks I get. 'Why did you help me?' Geez, you're welcome," Inu-Yasha said in a viscous tone that held a little hurt in it.  
  
"N-no! I am grateful. But... why?" This time it was Kagome who held the confused look.  
  
"Because... because," Inu-Yasha stuttered. 'Damn! I don't even know myself!' He thought in frustration. 'Oh well, how does the saying go? When in doubt lie!' And that's exactly what he did when an idea struck him. "Because," he said in a more confident voice, leaning towards Kagome's face. "If something should happen to you, then all my fun would be gone. I mean who would I prank?" He cooed in her ear. He stood back and watched in enjoyment as Kagome's face flushed a bright red color. From anger or embarrassment he did not know, but when she spoke her next words he knew what she was feeling... she was mad.  
  
"You stupid son of a... I can't believe you... You're such an idiot..." And so Kagome's rambling began as she threw insults left and right at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as an old memory rose to the surface of his mind.  
  
"I'll make you pay!" His mind vaguely heard Kagome rant on and on. That's when the idea hit him.  
  
'Oh she'll hate me for this, but it'll all be worth it.' He thought evilly. That's when he leaned towards her, and shut up her mouth with a kiss.  
  
Inu-Yasha sniggered at the thought. 'Can't... do that...now!' He laughed in his mind. 'Let's see... something t piss her off and shut her up.' He mused, tuning her voice out. The good thing about being friends with Kagome growing up was that he was now able to close his mind off to her when she started complaining. He looked at her now wrapped knee and then smiled a mischievous grin. 'Got it!' He moved towards her, and Kagome wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I swear, you're always a jerk... no consideration of others... soulless... idiot!" Was the last word Kagome said as Inu-Yasha picked her up and slung her like a sack over his shoulder. Kagome was speechless from shock. That is, until Inu-Yasha started walking. "Put me down!" Kagome yelled, pounding her fist against his back. "Put me down!"  
  
"No, I'm taking you to the gym. So stop your screaming wench!" Inu-Yasha growled, getting fed up.  
  
"Put me down you stupid dog!" Kagome screamed. As soon as the words came out, she felt wind beneath her. "Ow!" She cried out, as she began rubbing her now sore bottom. "What is this? Hurt Kagome day," she muttered. Then she shot a death glare to Inu-Yasha's smug look. "And you, do you not have a brain in that thick skull of yours?! You can't just treat me like a human rag doll! You can't just throw people around like sacks! You place them gently on the ground, especially the injured! Stupid!" Kagome yelled at his emotionless face.  
  
"You said to put you down," Inu-Yasha replied smugly.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't say throw me down idiot!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Look, the gym is right over there," Inu-Yasha commented, pointing over her shoulder. Kagome looked over and sure enough, there was the gym. "So how about you go the rest of the way, 'cause you sure can't run anymore," Inu- Yasha told her, then he began to make his way back to the track field.  
  
"Jerk!" Kagome mumbled. She slowly made her way to ta standing position and with a stupid grin was happy to find that with the makeshift bondage, she wasn't in much pain. So she began to make a very slow pace to the gym. But low and behold her luck, her leg wouldn't take any more pressure, and gave out on her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the familiar pain on her backside for the third time that day. But it never came; instead she felt a pair of sturdy arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Need help?" A cocky voice breathed into her ear.  
  
"No," Kagome muttered stubbornly. "I'm almost there."  
  
"I see that. I just went to tell the teacher where I was taking you, and I come back to find you gone. I'm impressed, I didn't think you had the guts to get up."  
  
"Well I did, and now I'm going on my way." But the hold on her waist only tightened.  
  
"Can't have you falling again. Besides, you're too slow!" Inu-Yasha commented, as he once again picked her up, except now he did it bridal style.  
  
"Don't think this little community service act makes up for everything!" Kagome barked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it! No, this is to help you heal faster. It just wouldn't go well on my guilty conscience to know that I picked on the injured!" Inu-Yasha boasted.  
  
'Guilty conscience my ass!' Kagome thought angrily. She turned her head defiantly downwards, but soon shot it up as she heard something bang. She saw the gym door wide open and Inu-Yasha's foot frozen mid-air.  
  
"You idiot! You can't go around kicking school property!" Kagome yelled, slapping his arm.  
  
"How else was I suppose to open it? Drop you, then open it with my hands?" Inu-Yasha barked. Kagome just stayed silent, unable to think of a comeback. "That's what I thought," he said smugly, walking into the gym. He quickly crossed it and lifted his foot... ready to kick open the girls' locker room.  
  
"What are you doing?! You can't go in there!" Kagome screamed into his ear.  
  
"God woman," Inu-Yasha said, wincing from pain. "Are you trying to make me deaf?"  
  
"You can't go in there." Kagome repeated, oblivious to his question.  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because it's the girls' locker room numb nuts."  
  
"So..." Inu-Yasha looked down at her like she was stupid.  
  
"What do you mean 'so?' You're not a girl are you? I mean that would explain a lot if you were. I can't wait to tell Sango my findings!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not a girl! I'm saying that all the girls are outside and you're the only one whose going to be in there and I'm positive that you wouldn't undress in front of me," Inu-Yasha explained.  
  
"Ah, but you know that you want to see my body," Kagome teased, trying to hide the hint of a blush from embarrassment from not reasoning the situation like Inu-Yasha had.  
  
"Yeah right, I've seen your body," Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"You what! When?!" Kagome screeched, eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Just joking wench," Inu-Yasha laughed, as he kicked the door. He moved swiftly through the room and placed Kagome on a bench in front of her locker. "Later wench," he said as he left the room.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome whispered, but she knew that he didn't hear. 'Hm... maybe I can get a little shut eye.' She thought as she lay back on the bench. 'After this I go home.' She smiled. She closed her eyes and was about to enter dream world when she heard someone burst into the room.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?!" Sango shouted, as she rushed in.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome grumbled, sitting back up.  
  
"Good," she said as she took a seat next to Kagome. "It as nice of Inu- Yasha to help you today, wasn't it?" She asked. She started undressing as the rest of the girls came in.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome grumbled, not really caring about him.  
  
"You know, during the stretches, it was all Inu-Yasha's idea to torture Miroku." Sango commented.  
  
"Like I care," Kagome snapped.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't. But, I was just thinking that since he was so nice, that maybe you could be nice back," Sango mused, giving Kagome a knowing look.  
  
'Maybe...' Kagome thought. 'Oh no! His locker!' She screamed in her mind. Red light began going off in her head.  
  
"I've got to stop him!" She yelled, pushing herself up and running out of the locker room, ignoring the pain in her leg. She just reached the door on the other side of the gym when she stopped and froze from fright as she heard a yell that promised pain.  
  
"Is Kagome okay?" Miroku questioned his best friend, as he packed an ice pack on the nice bump he was sporting.  
  
"She'll live," Inu-Yasha mumbled.  
  
"I know that fool!" Miroku retorted. "I meant... never mind. Any ways, why were you being so helpful to our young maiden? Could it be that you still have feelings for her?" Miroku joked.  
  
"Feh! You know damn well that I have a girlfriend," Inu-Yasha shot back.  
  
"Yes, but you know that I'm the only one that knows the real reason you're going out with Kikyou," Miroku sniggered, with a hint of blackmail coming towards me.  
  
"What real reason? I'm going out with Kikyou because I love her," Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that Inu-Yasha," Miroku laughed, placing his gym clothes into his locker.  
  
"Watch it Miroku," Inu-Yasha snarled, taking his shirt off. He moved to his locker and opened it and that's when things turned chaotic. "What the..." Inu- Yasha started, but was cut off as his locker door started the mechanism that snapped a string. The string had been holding a mini catapult and with the tension gone, the catapult let loose a balloon heading for Inu-Yasha. It busted upon impact with face and hot pink was all on his face and front hair. Then tubes of something, Inu-Yasha couldn't read the label, started squirting at his backside. They were colors of blue, purple, green, yellow, red and black. "Agh! What the hell is going on?!" Inu-Yasha, wiping his face with his gym shirt shouted out in anger.  
  
"Hm-Hm," Miroku cleared his throat for attention. "I think this might explain some things..." Miroku suggested, holding up a picture of Kagome giving the camera the victory sign. Inu-Yasha's eye twitched some what as he growled out a blood-chilling yell.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome shuttered as she heard the yell emanate from within the boys' locker room. Lucky for her the bell had just rung. "When I get my hands on you!" Inu-Yasha threatened.  
  
"Shit!" Kagome moaned, as she turned to run home. But she bumped into Sango who came to investigate the scream. "Bye Sango! Please drop my stuff off at my house. See you soon if I don't die!" Kagome exclaimed, as she ran out of the gym, and soon the school property.  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" A shirtless Inu-Yasha shouted, as he busted from the locker room door.  
  
Sango just pointed to the open gym doors, too speechless to make a sound. Inu-Yasha just glared at the open door and took off at a sprint, yelling Kagome's name once in a while.  
  
'Damn!' Sango thought. "What happened to his hair?" She muttered, still in a daze from seeing Inu-Yasha's bare chest and multicolored hair. "Didn't think Kagome would actually go through with the hair dye."  
  
Kagome ran. That's all she could do. She breathed a sigh of relief as she neared the shrine steps. But that's when her stupid knee started to bug her again.  
  
"Crap! How am I going to make it up these stupid steps with this screwed up knee?" Kagome muttered angrily. "Guess I'll have to take it slowly." Kagome began to try to climb the stairs. "Ah!" She yelled as she fell backwards, luckily a strong pair of clawed hand arms caught her. "Shit!" She exclaimed, having a good idea who the arms were attached to.  
  
"I don't believe your mother would like that kind of language," a deep throaty voice said.  
  
"Heh heh," Kagome laughed a little. She turned to see, as older version of Inu-Yasha, except you could tell this guy was a full demon. He had a crescent moon on his forehead, and stripe markings on his cheeks. His hair was longer and had more of a silverish color rather than Inu-Yasha's white hair. "Oh, hi Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Are you injured Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking at her injured wrapped knee.  
  
"Ah no! It's nothing," Kagome murmured. "And it's Kagome, remember?"  
  
"Yes you are. How did this happen Mi... Kagome?" He asked, as he swept her up bridal style.  
  
'Wow! Two cuties helping me in one day, aren't I a lucky one?' Kagome blushed a little at the thought, then a look of horror reached her face. 'What am I thinking?! Inu-Yasha isn't cute!' She thought defiantly.  
  
"So how did this happen?" Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.  
  
"Oh just a track accident."  
  
"Was Inu-Yasha involved?" Sesshomaru asked, still showing no emotions.  
  
"Kind of," Kagome mumbled, finding her hands interesting at the moment.  
  
"Do tell," Sesshomaru demanded, still showing no emotions. So Kagome went into the story of what happened in gym class.  
  
Inu-Yasha made it just in time to see Sesshomaru pick Kagome up and her face turn a little shade of pink.  
  
"Idiot brother," he muttered. He went over to the set of stairs next door and began making his way into the house. He decided to heat up water for some tea. Just as he was putting it on the stove, he heard the door opening. He went over to the door to see Sesshomaru stepping in. Sesshomaru took one look at him and had to use all his will power not to laugh.  
  
"Kagome explained to me what happened. It was very considerate of you to help," Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know, I would've expected that from your old self, but since you and Kagome started whatever it is you started, I would've asked someone if they were on crack for even suggesting you were nice to her."  
  
""What are you blabbing about?" Inu-Yasha asked, taking the hint.  
  
"I think you have feelings for Kagome, that's all I'm saying," Sesshomaru muttered, walking out to the kitchen.  
  
"I do not have feeling for her anymore!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"Ah, I believe you," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, trying to convince himself more than Sesshomaru. 'I don't...right?'  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter two. Wow, this is really strange doing, cause I don't usually do author notes after chapter one. Oh well! Thank you guys bunches for the reviews. I'm glad to hear that people like the story. Now for why I'm doing this... if you can, please suggest a prank to me in your review, cause I'm running out of ideas! That, and if you have a sassy remark you want a certain character to say, then tell me. Well, that's all. Sayonara and please review (with ideas!) 


	3. Double Whammy Wednesday

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha, no matter how much I wish I did. L

Chapter Three: Double Whammy Wednesday

__

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha's voice echoed in her mind one last time. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at the white boring ceiling.

'Where am I?'_ She asked in her mind, face scrunching up to the medicine smell floating in the air. She turned her head to see Inu-Yasha's head lying on one side of the bed. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered. She turned over again and looked towards the doorway, to see a chair with her mom asleep in it, with Kikyou in her lap._

As if feeling someone was staring at her, Haruka Higurashi's eyes shot open. She looked over at the hospital bed, and gasped.

"Kagome!" She cried. She would've rushed to her side, but the sleeping form of Kikyou was on her and prevented from doing so.

"Mama," Kagome breathed. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital honey. You fell and hit your head. Inu-Yasha ran home with you on his back crying. I can tell you that I was scared when I saw that sight," Mrs. Higurashi laughed a little.

"Inu-Yasha did that?" Kagome asked looking at the sleeping young boy. "Inu-Yasha," Kagome breathed with some admiration. As if he heard his name, Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to come face to face with a smiling Kagome.

"You're okay," he smiled.

"Yup. Though I've got a bad headache," Kagome stated, rubbing her head.

"Well, that's what happens when you fall down a hill and hit your head," Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.

"Well if I remember correctly, I would never have hit my head if you hadn't scared me. So it's your fault I'm here," Kagome shot back.

"Is not," Inu-Yasha protested.

"Is too!" Kagome boasted.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" As the two yelled, their heads got closer together, but none noticed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Haruka just laughed to herself as she watched the two. The now awake Kikyou stared between the two, looking back and forth between the two like a ping pong match.

"No it isn't!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

"Yes it is!" Kagome yelled back. The two were now head against head. It seemed like lightening was connecting the two angry kids together.

"I'll always protect you." A lone familiar voice said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kagome's mind asked. "Why do you sound so familiar?" But no reply came. All Kagome could hear was the distant sound of buzzing.

Kagome groggily opened her eyes to see her digital clock reading 7:15. She slammed her fist upon the top of the clock and the buzzing sound ceased.

"Another great day at school," she muttered. She slowly moved around the room, grabbing an outfit for the day. She made her was out of the room, but bumped into someone in the process. "Watch it!" She snapped.

"Sorry sis, but mom told me to wake you," a small boy said. He had black hair and brown eyes like Kagome's. He had on a tired expression, and gave her an angry glare.

"Whatever Souta," Kagome mumbled, pushing him aside.

"Oh yeah, and Inu-Yasha stopped by this morning. He said that if you needed a ride to school that you should move your lazy butt and meet him outside at 7:45," Souta said to Kagome's back. Kagome just waved her hand in annoyance in response.

She lazily walked into the bathroom in a daze, dropping her clothes on the toilet seat. She unknowingly turned the knob on to luke-warm water, and began to take her pjs off. She pulled the tie out of her hair and stepped into the tub.

"Yuck," she said in disgust as her foot touched something slimy. "I've told Souta time and time again not to leave soap in the tub," she sighed. She poured some shampoo into her hand, and began rubbing it into her hair. But she soon stopped and stood as still as a statue as she felt something crawling over her foot. She nervously looked down, and her face contorted in disgust upon seeing the tub bottom. "Ah!" Kagome shrieked. She leapt out of the tub and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself. With only the towel on she ran down the stairs, and rushed into the kitchen.

"Why are there worms in tub?!" Kagome screamed at a woman in her late thirties. She looked like an older version of Kagome, except her hair was in a high bun. Haruka turned to her daughter with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean that there are worms in the tub?" She questioned, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Exactly like it sounds. There are worms in the tub," Kagome said in an annoyed tone as if she was explaining for the tenth time why two plus two equaled four. "Now why are they there?"

"I didn't know there were worms in there. They weren't there this morning when I took a shower…" Haruka mused, but then she hit her fist into her palm as if an idea struck her. "So that's why Inu-Yasha wanted everyone to take an early shower," she suggested.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome's eye began to twitch. "Inu-Yasha was here?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"Yes dear. He wanted everyone to take a shower before he went into the bathroom, said he had a surprise for you. He's in the living room if you wish to speak to him," Haruka answered, turning her attention back to the stove.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed. She ran into the living room, and saw a smirking Inu-Yasha lounging on her couch. "I'm…going…to…kill…you!" She screamed, and with each word she took a step closer to him. Inu-Yasha just sat there, showing no hint of fear.

"My, Kagome, don't you look… nice today," Inu-Yasha laughed. Kagome's anger dissipated as she gave him a confused look. As she felt a light breeze on her legs, it hit her what he was talking about. She had only come down in a towel! Her face flushed a deep crimson and she ran out of the room.

Kagome slammed the bathroom door, breathing heavily. She placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself, blinking away the… soap? That's when she remembered that she still had shampoo in her hair. She gave a filthy look to the worm-infested tub, and walked to the sink. She grabbed her comb, and began brushing some of the formula out, leaving streaks in her hair. She bent her head under the faucet and blasted the water and started scrubbing the shampoo out. When she finished, she pulled back and looked at her reflection.

"What the…" She muttered, seeing some white still in her hair. "Must've not have washed it all out," she mused. She went back under and scrubbed again. Satisfied that it would be gone, she pulled back up. She growled at her reflection, seeing it still there. She went back under and scrubbed again, except harder this time. She stopped when she felt the pain on both her hands and scalp. She rinsed one last time, and then turned the faucet off. She began rubbing her hair dry, positive this time that she had gotten all the shampoo out.

"What the hell?!" She yelled in frustration, seeing the white streaks still there. She moved her hand to touch and didn't get the familiar soapy touch. She panicked and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Her eyes bulged as she read that it wasn't shampoo, but in fact… "White highlight! Who the put a white highlight chemical in the shampoo place?!"

Kagome stormed out of the bathroom and stomped down the stairs. She went directly to the living room to find Inu-Yasha was gone.

"Kagome sweetie, if you're looking for Inu-Yasha, he already… what happened to your hair?" Haruka asked, upon seeing her daughter's new hairstyle. "It's so adorable!" She exclaimed. Kagome just stared at her as if she went crazy. "You and Inu-Yasha both!"

"Mom, where did Inu-Yasha go?" Kagome asked impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor.

"He already left for school," Haruka answered plainly.

"I'll kill him," Kagome vowed, as she stomped back up the stairs. She grabbed her outfit off the toilet seat, and decided to wear a different one. She angrily yanked out her black mini skirt along with a blood red shirt that on the front had an angel black cat that said 'Bite me' and on the back the cat had horns and a sinister smile saying 'I'll bite back!' "Best thing about private school is no uniform," she mumbled, as she didn't bother with her hair, which was a lost cause. She applied on some red eyeshadow, and some clear lip-gloss. Finally ready for school, Kagome grabbed her pack and ran downstairs. "Bye mom!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

"Oh, okay! Also, tell Inu-Yasha I love his rainbow hair!" Haruka yelled at her daughter's retreating form.

Kagome met up with Sango at their favorite meeting place, a grand oak tree right near the entrance of Kikidou Valley Private School.

"Oh my god Kagome… your hair!" Sango laughed out when she first saw the black with white streaks.

"Shut-up!" Kagome growled, throwing an acorn at Sango's laughing form.

"But… it's… so cute!" She gasps between laughs.

"Hey! Kagome, I'm really sorry about yesterday!" A voice shouted. Kagome turned to see Miroku's waving form. "So how is your… leg?" Miroku barely finished. He took one look at Kagome and had to use all his self-control not to drop to the floor and start laughing hysterically.

"Go ahead, laugh," Kagome spat, as if she could read his mind.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Miroku smirked. "So… what happened?"

"Hey Miroku!" A voice called out before Kagome could reply.

"Oi Inu-Yasha!" Miroku greeted, as Inu-Yasha walked to join them. "Kagome was about to tell us what happened to her hair."

"Really?" Inu-Yasha raised his brow up in interest. "Do tell."

"What do you mean 'do tell' you jerk?!" Kagome shrieked.

From seeing Kagome's reaction to Inu-Yasha, he had a pretty good idea in the cause of her hair. Lucky for Sango and Miroku, the bell had rung, signaling the students to get to class. Kagome and Sango made their way to homeroom, with Inu-Yasha and Miroku right behind them.

Kagome and Sango took a seat in the very back, trying to get as few people to notice Kagome's hair as possible. But then again, who could miss it. With the outfit she was wearing, she looked like a witch. As the bell rang, a slim woman with jet-black hair and chocolate eyes, furiously stormed into the room.

"Is something wrong Miss Hikari?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm fine," she snapped. You could tell she was lying. Hikari Kozuchi was one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. "I mean besides the fact that Totosai thought that it would be great to rearrange everyone's schedule."

"What?!" The class exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you have the same classes still, just a different order," Hikari huffed. "A bug in the computer he says… first schedule was a mistake any ways he says… then why wait until three months after school starts to fix it!" Hikari suddenly shouted.

"Um… so are we going to get the new schedules?" Miroku ventured.

"Yes, just come get them," Hikari muttered. Everyone rushed forward, and each waited for his or her new schedule.

"So Kagome, let me see your schedule," Sango said straightforward.

"Here," Kagome said, trying to hide herself behind her book. Going down to get her schedule gave everyone a picture view of her hair.

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed suddenly, bringing Kagome out from behind her hiding spot. "We have practically every class together now! Except for the fact that we've always had different math classes," Sango explained.

"Really?!" It was the best news Kagome had heard since Kikyou had told her that she and Inu-Yasha were… were dating.

"Sango," Miroku said, strolling casually over to them. "What's your first class?"

"None of your business," she muttered.

"I'm hurt," Miroku faked, placing a hand over his heart. "Here I am just trying to be nice, and you go and bite my head off!"

"Oh… um… sorry," Sango said in embarrassment, her cheeks tinged slightly with a light pink color.

"That's okay, I can always forgive you Sango!" Miroku declared, grabbing her hands into his and staring into her brown orbs.

"Miroku…" Sango murmured softly, staring back and blushing a deep crimson. But suddenly, her face flushed red, but not from embarrassment this time, it was from anger. "MIROKU!" She screeched, drawing her hand back, then letting it fly, to make contact with Miroku's cheek. The sound of impact made everyone wince and give sympathetic looks to the injured boy… everyone except Sango, who just shot him a wicked death glare.

"Sango, I'm just showing that I care," Miroku whined.

"Show it to someone who actually cares!" Sango yelled, stomping out of the classroom. Kagome close behind her, throwing Miroku a viscous glare before exiting.

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly. Except for Kagome, who thought God was torturing her by slowing down time. She could've sworn that when she glanced at the clock, its minute hand was moving backwards. The reason for the slowing of time was simple really, it was the fact that Inu-Yasha and Miroku were in each of her classes, and for some strange reason, (Kagome's reason was the she figures that the teachers got together and plotted this out to torture her,) in ever class the two were seated near her.

"Hello class," Sayuri Minanome greeted, as she entered the room. She was a small woman with neck length brown hair, and bright blue eyes, and was the teacher for English and Literature. She may have been twenty-five, but she acted like a sixteen year old. It was probably that very reason that got her to be the most liked teacher. "Seating chart is here for any who care," she said cheerily, pulling a slip of paper from her briefcase and setting it on her desk. Everyone slowly made his or her way to take a glance at the chart.

Kagome groaned as she saw that Miroku was next to her with Inu-Yasha behind him. Luckily Sango was next to Inu-Yasha. Kagome gradually made her way to the back and plopped into her seat.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku greeted, as he too took his seat.

"Whatever," Kagome grumbled, putting her head into her arms. Feeling the early signs of a headache coming on.

"That's not very nice," Miroku pouted, folding his arms.

"Neither is rubbing a girl's ass," Kagome retorted. She could tell that everyday would be a headache this semester.

"Well I never!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You never what lech?" Inu-Yasha asked, as he took his seat.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome is being mean to me!" Miroku whined in a five-year-old tone.

"So. What do you want me to do about it?" Inu-Yasha asked, raising one of his brows in curiosity.

"Teach her a lesson of course," Miroku said in a voice that clearly made Inu-Yasha out to be an idiot.

"Fight your own battles," Sango muttered as she slid into her chair, looking quite annoyed.

"Sango baby, I'm so glad to see you!" Miroku exclaimed in a tone which was either happiness or sarcasm, no one could really tell.

"That makes one of us," she said, rolling her eyes. Before Miroku could respond, Mrs. Minanome cleared her throat to get the class attention.

"Okay, well since I now have a mixture of my Monday and Thursday class now, and since Monday was ahead, I've decided to throw the whole war reading out the window," she announced. In which she literally grabbed 'Across Five Aprils' which they had been reading, and went over to the window where she then chucked it out. It was totally oblivious to her the 'hey' yelled up at her. "Instead, now we're going to play a game, in which everyone will be happy with the winner's prize!" Mrs. Minanome exclaimed happily, clapping her hands in enjoyment. The cheers of 'yes,' 'all right," and other similar words were showing the agreement of the students. "Okay, last year I know you all studied poetry, so that's what the game is. Each of you shall recite a poem, and at the end the class will vote on their favorite. Again, everyone will like the winner's prize,' she explained. "I'll give you five minutes to think of a poem, starting now!" She commanded upon seeing the second hand hit twelve.

'Poem, poem, poem, poem… of course, I've got one!' Sango thought happily, hitting her fist into her hand, which earned her a glare from Inu-Yasha.

__

'A poem… how am I suppose to know a poem? I don't read damn poetry! Wait… what was that poem she used to tell me…' Inu-Yasha asked himself. Suddenly he went into deep thought, trying to think of an uncovered memory.

__

'A poem! A poem! I don't read stupid poems!' Kagome thought frantically. She glanced over to see how Miroku was doing and was met with the feeling of annoyance. He was just sitting there with a dazed expression, and the widest grin she'd ever seen. _'Probably thinking about something perverted!'_

'High school girls, high school girls, some for me, high school girls, hm-hm-hm!' Miroku hummed in his mind.

"Okay, times up!" Mrs. Minanome's voice called out. "So, I'll just call you up, Miss Chugi you're up!"

Time began to pass and everyone was actually having fun.

"Okay, Miss Long it's your turn." Sango just nodded and nervously made her way to the front.

"My knees start to shake,

When you're in sight.

My mind is filled with wonder,

My heart with fright.

When will this feeling stop?

When did it start?

How can I listen to my mind,

Without breaking my heart?

I'm so confused

What should I do?

I can't think of anything,

Except you.

Should I ignore you,

Or just give it time?

I can't think straight,

My heart controls my mind." Sango finished quietly. She quickly made her way back to her seat.

"Good job Miss Long," Mrs. Minanome said. "okay, how about you go next Mr. Hazuki," she called to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha rose and made his way down, grumbling something about bossy teachers. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and once it was on him, he began to speak.

"Here's to kids who are different,

Kids who don't always get As,

Kids who have ears

Twice the size of their peers,

And noses that go on for days.

Here's to kids who are different,

Kids they call crazy or dumb

Kids who don't fit,

With the guts and the grit,

Who dance to a different drum.

Here's to the kids who are different,

Kids with a mischievous streak.

For when they have grown,

As history has shown,

It's their difference that makes them unique," Inu-Yasha recited. He was met with looks of surprise, and curiosity. Kagome's face was filled with utter shock.

__

'He used the poem I always told him when other kids picked on him. Why would he…' Kagome thought, confused beyond belief.

"That was very good Mr. Hazuki," Mrs. Minanome said proudly. Then she called up two more people before saying, "Ah, Miss Higurashi, let's hear yours." Kagome just nodded her head meekly, and nervously made her way up.

__

'Here goes nothing.' She thought. She took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Bottled up inside

Are the words I never said,

The feelings that I hide,

The lines you never read.

You can see it in my eyes

Read it on my face.

Trapped inside are lies

Of the past I can't replace.

With memories that linger-

Won't seem to go away.

Why can't I be happier?

Today's a brand new day.

Yesterdays are over,

Even though the hurtings not.

Nothing lasts forever,

I must cherish what I've got.

Don't take my love for granted,

For soon it will be gone-

All you ever wanted

Of the lave you thought you'd won.

The hurt I'm feeling now

Won't disappear overnight,

But someway, somehow,

Everything will turn out all right.

No more wishing for the past.

It wasn't meant to be.

It didn't seem to last,

So I have to set him free," Kagome finished, with eyes closed, near the verge of tears. The poem meant something to her even if no one else knew. Kagome's poem was met with awed expressions.

"Wow, you have a fantastic taste in poetry!" Mrs. Minanome exclaimed. "Now for the last contestant. Oh, here we are, you're up Mr. Harasaki," she commanded, eyeing Miroku carefully.

"Wow, tough act to follow," hi joked, as he maneuver his way around the desks.

"Hm-Hm, I'm the Great Miroku and I shall recite to you a poem entitled 'Practical Application!" Miroku boasted.

"He's teaching her arithmetic,

He said it was his mission,

He kissed her once, he kissed her twice and said,

"Now that's addition."

And as he added smack by smack

In silent satisfaction,

She sweetly gave the kisses back and said,

"Now that's subtraction."

Then he kissed her, she kissed him,

Without an explanation,

And both together smiled and said,

"That's multiplication."

Then Dad appeared upon the scene and

Made a quick decision.

He kicked that kid three blocks away

And said, "That's long division!" Miroku shouted the last with emotion, then swept into a low bow. There was a moment of silence before everyone broke out in laughter.

"That was great!" and "Miroku you're the man!" And other similar comments were heard throughout the classroom.

"Thank you, thank you!" Miroku thanked, going into another low bow.

"Okay, okay settle down," Mrs. Minanome commanded. "Sit down already Mr. Harasaki," she added. "Now since you've heard everyone, let's vote on the best. Write the name of the person you want, then fold it in half and pass it up."

Everyone silently wrote down their favorite and passes them in. Mrs. Minanome just nodded her head as she took a set from each row.

"I'll just add them up," she said, skipping to her desk. She silently unfolded each paper and tallied marks next to names. She nodded her head when she was done, and strode tot he front. "Well, it was a close race, but we do have a winner," Mrs. Minanome explained. "Please congratulate…"

A/N: That's it for now. Thank you for the reviews. Who do you think should win? ;) Well, please give me pranks and quotes you want to see in the story, and see ya later!


	4. Stuck On You Thursday

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, so tell those pesky lawyers to back off!

Chapter Four: Stuck on You Thursday

"Please congratulate Miroku Harasaki!" She exclaimed.

"Ha ha! I knew it!" Miroku shouted, as he stood up from his seat.

"Okay, now come down for the prize," Sayuri laughed, Miroku practically was skipping to her. "Okay, sit here," she said, pulling up a green stool. Miroku obediently sat and folded his arms. "Okay, now start asking Miroku questions class, and Miroku you have to answer them all," she said with a sinister smile.

"Wha…?" Miroku exclaimed, trying to get up, but Sayuri shoved him back into the seat.

"Since my class are mixed up, we don't know each other very well, so the winner of the game would answer any questions the fellow classmates had or wanted to know."

"You want me to be interrogated?" Miroku pointed out.

"To put it simply, yes," Sayuri answered. "Now let the questioning begin!"

"What's your full name?" Someone's voice echoed.

"None of your business," he muttered angrily.

"Miroku!" Sayuri chided. "Answer."

"You said this would be fun for everyone," Miroku whined. Pouting somewhat.

"It is, everyone likes it," Sayuri smiled brightly.

"I don't," Miroku said bluntly.

"Well you probably wouldn't, but in this classroom, I am queen, I reign supreme and you will listen. Now answer," she growled.

"Whatever…" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but was still somewhat scared of his teacher and her sanity now.

"What's your full name?" The voice asked again and boy did it sound familiar.

"Miroku Sakura Harasaki," he mumbled, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"But… but… Sakura is a girl name!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Yeah, well my mom wanted to have a girl, and to rid her disappointment my dad let her give me my middle name," he explained quietly.

"Ha ha, oh my god! That's funny!" A small blond boy laughed, thus bringing everyone else to laugh.

"What's your favorite movie?" Kagome asked, feeling sorry for him and trying to save him from more embarrassment.

"Um… don't have one, I like them all," Miroku replied, giving Kagome a thankful look.

"Do you have any siblings?" Another asked.

"No, I'm an only."

"Why are you such a pervert?" It was Sango that asked. She gave him a meaningful look. Miroku just did mock hurt as he placed a hand over his heart.

"That hurts Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I don't care. Just answer the question."

"Well… everything about girls fascinates me, and I'm intrigued by their beauty… I failed my Algebra test last week because Algebra has the word 'bra' in it," Miroku explained, feigning a serious expression.

The class stared at him in silence before bursting out laughing. Sango just looked like she swallowed a frog, Inu-Yasha groaned from embarrassment, and Kagome shook her head in disgust.

__

'Why me?' She whined. Then she remembered that she could get him back for his pervertedness. It was times like these that Kagome was glad she was still best friends with Miroku.

"Oi Miroku, whose Mr. Snugglepuff?" Kagome yelled. Miroku turned beet red from embarrassment and anger, glaring pointedly at Kagome, knowing it was she.

"It's my teddy," he whispered.

"What?" Someone asked. Very few caught what he said, and those that did looked at him in disbelief.

Luckily for Miroku, the bell rang.

"Okay class, you're dismissed!" Mrs. Minanome exclaimed. "But I want Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha to stay behind," she added. The four exchanged confused expressions before shrugging and making their way to her desk. "It was really close, and you four got most of the votes. I mean, I think that almost every vote went to one of you four. So I wanted to take a winner's picture," Mrs. Minanome explained, pulling out a Polaroid camera.

"N-now!" Kagome exclaimed, being the first to recover.

"Yes, so stand over there," Mrs. Minanome said, gesturing to the window.

"Bu-but," Kagome was trying to find a way out of this. She gave Sango pleading eyes as she and Miroku already made their way over.

"Miss Higurashi, no one is going to care about your hair, the only people who are going to have this is you four and myself. The same goes for you Mr. Hazuki," she said sternly.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha muttered as he went over to the others.

"Fine," Kagome sighed, seeing no one would side with her. She too made her way over to the little group.

"Good, now I want the boys in the back and the girls up front," Mrs. Minanome directed. 'Good, and I want you girls to switch and have Kagome in front of Inu-Yasha and Sango in front of Miroku," she commanded. She smiled as they got into position. "Now boys, wrap your arms around the girl's waist."

"What?!" All four teens shouted.

"No way!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Inu-Yasha scoffed.

"Gladly," Miroku said with a lecherous grin, which earned a slap from Sango.

"Either you do that or the girls can sit in the boy's lap," Mrs. Minanome said. She arched her brow up and gave them a serious look.

"Fine!" Everyone shouted. Miroku happily snaked his arms around Sango, while Inu-Yasha grudgingly did it, muttering curse once in a while.

"Good, and keep the hands where they are, no wandering hands Miroku," she threw him a knowing look. "Now Miroku place your chin on Sango's left shoulder, and Inu-Yasha place your chin on Kagome's right shoulder," Mrs. Minanome said happily. "Good, and now girls, lean your head towards the guy's," she said in a high school girl voice. "Oh, and you better or you'll get a detention," she added as an after thought. The girls groaned as they did as told.

__

'They really make sweet couples…I'm just giving them a little push.' Sayuri thought happily, liking the look of the pose, grinning like a mad woman.

__

'She's having too much fun with this.' Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Sango angrily thought.

__

'I love this!' Miroku cheered in his mind.

"Now smile or else," she growled. By the look of her face you could tell she wasn't lying.

The four teens gave bright fake smiles, and Mrs. Minanome clicked her camera five times. Then smiled as she laid the five pictures spread out on a nearby desk. The four made their way over and watched as the pose came into view.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Mrs. Minanome murmured. "Here you go," she said, handing everyone a picture.

"Thanks," they all muttered, somewhat shocked by the outcome of the picture and how real and comforting it looked.

"Well bye," Mrs. Minanome said in a sing song voice.

Kagome grumpily made her way up the shrine steps.

"I'm home!" She called out, as she walked through the front door.

"Hey honey!" Mrs. Higurashi called, walking out of the kitchen. "I've been thinking about your new hair style, and I just don't think it's right. That's why I went out today and bought this," Mrs. Higurashi explained, pulling a small bottle out of a pocket of her apron.

Kagome walked over and took the bottle out of her mom's out stretched hand. _Color Begone Shampoo_ was the name on the bottle. Kagome just stared at it until the meaning sunk in. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping on her mom and giving her a tight hug. She quickly rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she exited out of the steaming bathroom. She felt like she was floating on a cloud as she ran a hand through her pure **black **hair, void of any un-natural colors.

"Kagome honey!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom," Kagome said, walking in.

"Bring this to Inu-Yasha," Mrs. Higurashi commanded, giving Kagome another bottle of the _Color Begone Shampoo_. "I just don't like his multi-colored hair."

"But mom…" Kagome whined.

"No buts Kagome. Just take it!" She demanded, pointing to the door. Kagome just hung her head in defeat as she walked out the door.

__

'This is so unfair!' Kagome thought angrily, as she pushed the familiar doorbell.

"Coming!" A low voice called from inside. "Welcome to the Hazuki residence," a cheery voice greeted, until it saw who the visitor was. "What do you want?" A gruff voice growled.

"Just to give you this," Kagome growled back, shoving the bottle into Inu-Yasha's surprised hands.

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking at the bottle. "_Color Begone Shampoo?_" Inu-Yasha quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It works."

"Why… what…" Inu-Yasha was becoming more confused.

"My mom thought we dyed our hairs on purpose and she didn't like it much, so she got us this. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to it, you can check… it's never been opened," Kagome explained, answering all of Inu-Yasha's questions.

"Does it work?" Inu-Yasha asked. _'Why would she think I'd do this to myself on purpose.'_ Inu-Yasha thought confusingly.

"Do you see any silver in my hair?" Kagome spat.

"No…" Inu-Yasha mused.

"Then I guess it works," she snapped.

"Bye then," Inu-Yasha said, closing the door, but stopped when it got caught in something. "Yes?" Inu-Yasha inquired.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kagome asked, raising up her right eyebrow.

"What…" Inu-Yasha stared at her, then the bottle in his hands. "Oh, and tell your mom thanks," he thanked, closing the door fully this time.

"Kagome aped at the door for a few seconds before a scowl made its way onto her face. _'That arrogant jerk!'_ She screamed in her mind as she stomped home.

Kagome was grinning to herself as she got ready for bed. She just came up with the perfect revenge. Sango's chemistry class had, before that big schedule change, made a paint that had no smell. Grant you that it wasn't the perfect revenge, but hey, Inu-Yasha was a dog and dogs identify everything by smell. So she was positive that something that had no smell would freak him out.

"Just you wait my puppy, this'll teach you," she sniggered. She was about to flip the switch when something on the ground caught her eye. She bent and picked it up and had a small smile appear, seeing that it was the picture they took.

The picture itself wasn't all that bad… but the people that were chosen to do the poses looked like couples. Kagome just shook her head as she threw it into the wastebasket next to her desk. She flicked the switch and got into bed.

Suddenly, the light in Kagome Higurashi's room came back on as Kagome flew out of bed. She rushed over to the trashcan and pulled the picture out. She smiled at it as she placed it in a frame her mom had gotten her a while ago.

__

'At least Sango and I are in it.' She tried to reason for the sudden action as she again, turned off the light and slipped into bed.

__

I'll always protect you!" The same voice from the night before called out to her.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Please tell me!" Kagome yelled out.

"Just know I'll always be the one to protect you!"

For some reason, just hearing that made Kagome smile. But there was something about the voice she just couldn't place her finger on.

"I'll protect you!"

Kagome awoke with a start by the feeling of force on her stomach. She looked down to see her cat Buyo lying there, staring up at her with his yellow cat eyes.

__

'Inu-Yasha…' Kagome thought as she looked at the eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?" She lazily said, turning over to look at her clock. She screamed as she saw she was going to be late.

Kagome jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of black pants with lots of chains and a baby blue tee which had a bunny on it saying 'Cute but psycho.' She ran to the bathroom for a quick shower praying to any god out there to have mercy on her.

Inu-Yasha moved lazily through the halls, spewing lines of curses under his breath about the stupidity of school. The only good thing was that his hair was back to normal, so no fool made a stupid remark about it like yesterday. Inu-Yasha made a mental note to thank Mrs. Higurashi personally for the shampoo, knowing either Kagome forgot to or just wouldn't. He had just finished lunch, but the three classes before lunch, he had gotten major essays to write on stupid things like our own version of the tale of how Mt. Fuji came to be and depicting at least three meanings out of the real tale. Just leave it to Mr. Myouga to give them impossible assignments.

__

'Stupid old man. Like I give a damn about Mt. Fuji. It's there and no one cares why.' He thought angrily, turning the lock to its numbers. After hearing the click of the lock, Inu-Yasha slammed out the door against the locker next to him. He looked up just in time to see the trigger of a water gun being pulled as a weird; red looking liquid shot out at him.

"What the hell!" He growled. He bent over to smell the liquid. But to his shock there was no smell. "Wh-what is this crap?!" It was scaring him; everything should have a smell… right? Then why didn't this stuff. Inu-Yasha decided to find who he figured was behind this little stunt… Kagome.

He made his way through the halls, being sure not to touch it and not have other things touch it. In Inu-Yasha's mind, if you can't smell it, you can't touch it. He liked that theory and right now it was working for him. That is… until something collided with him.

Kagome was having a great day, she made it to school just before the bell rang, she got good grades on her test, and best of all she had set the prank up. Now she was on her way to see Inu-Yasha's reaction. But like the saying… all good things must come to an end.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, running to her side.

"Hey Sango. What's up?" Kagome asked, with a little bounce in her step.

"I need to tell you something about that substance I gave you…" Sango started, but Kagome cut her off.

"Yeah, thanks for it, I'm gong to check on Inu-Yasha now," she said cheerily, turning around and began walking backwards.

"But Kagome the substance has turned…" But Sango's voice trailed off as Kagome walked into Inu-Yasha.

"Watch it wench," Inu-Yasha growled, looking down at her.

"Well excuse me grouch, and my name isn't wench," she hissed.

"Just get away from me, and tell me what the hell you put in my locker," he said in a gruff tone. He tried to push her away, but she wouldn't move. "Move," he commanded, as he once again tried to shove her aside.

"I can't…" Kagome said with a pale face.

"What do you mean you can't?" Inu-Yasha kept trying to push her away, while at the same time Kagome herself tried to pull away.

It was quite a comical sight, and Sango couldn't help but laugh. She doubled over in laugher as she began to wipe tears of mirth away.

"You!" Kagome yelled. "What was in that crap?!"

"I tried… to tell… you…" Sango said between laughs. 'The substance turned… into… a type of… new super glue… you're stuck," she laughed.

"What?!" The two yelled. They tried to pounce on her, but fell from the weight.

"Just go to the office. I hear Vice Principal Kaede is the only one that can remove things stuck to the glue!" Sango called over her shoulder, as she walked to her next class, still laughing somewhat.

The two grumpily made their way off the floor and down the hall towards the office… though couldn't quite well do it, seeing a the two wouldn't agree on whose stride to use. Falling and meeting ground was becoming frequent to them.

Inu-Yasha angrily kicked the classroom door open. Everyone stared at it in shock, before laughing. It was weird to see Inu-Yasha standing there with Kagome's back to him, and him holding her legs up into the air. He strode into the gym room and handed Futaka the note Vice Principal Kaede gave him to give his last two teachers of the day. Futaka read it and laughed.

"Well we're only playing dodge ball today, so it would seem that you will have a shield Hazuki!" Futaka barked, before laughing again. Inu-Yasha growled and snatched the note back.

__

'Stupid Grandma Kaede!' He thought angrily. Yup, the Vice-Principal was his grandmother and the Principal his grandfather. When Kaede saw the mess-up the two were in, she didn't help. She knew of their feud and said that as punishment they had to stay like that for the rest of the day. _'Maybe ye shall learn to put the past behind and become to a mutual agreement of friendship again. Mutual agreement of friendship my ass. The day I do that is the day hell freezes over.'_

Kagome wasn't too happy about the 'punishment' either. _'Stupid old with. Uses any chance she can get to try and make us friends again.'_ Kagome huffed. Remembering a time when she was suppose to baby-sit Inu-Yasha's little brother Shippou, but when she got there, she was instead locked in a room with Inu-Yasha. Let's just say Kaede didn't try that method again.

Inu-Yasha walked over to his and Kagome's team which was pretty strong seeing as it consisted of Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"Pst… Kagome!" Sango whispered.

"What?" Kagome snapped, turning her head to face her. When she heard Sango's next comment, she wished Sango were on the other team so she could pummel her with the ball in her hands.

"Kagome, there's an Inu-Yasha on you."

IMPORTANT

A/N: First off, the poems in the previous chapter did not belong to me, I borrowed them out of Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul II, but I'm proud to say that I own at least the volume. Also, the idea for the prank and the last line in the chapter are all thanks to Hououza, so let's all give Hououza a round of applause. Next, I like to be big thanks to rabidotaku22 and ngelwing71 who broke my review streak of getting 4 reviews per chapter so thank you two. Also, wasn't quite sure if this chapter was quite that good… oh well. LASTLY YOU MUST READ THIS!

From this moment on, all of my fics will be suspended until further notice. For I shall be spending all of my time on the following: The Heart's Solemn Vow, A Journey Through the Mind, Beautiful Soul, Change of Heart, and Nightingale's Voice. So all fics that were not listed will not be updated until these are finished. Sorry to inconvenience anyone. Thanks for all the reviews from all my stories! Sayonara for now! Oh, and someone please tell me what Author Alert list is…. Or some similar name like that. I keep seeing more and more people add me to it, and sadly I have no clue what it is, so I would really appreciate it if someone told me. Sayonara for real this time!


	5. Footie Pajamas Friday

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Five: Footie Pajamas Friday

Kagome stormed into her house, angry beyond belief. She kicked her shoes off and against the wall.

"Kagome is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen.

"Yes mom," Kagome said in a rather cold tone.

"Can you come over here for a minute dear?" Kagome just groaned as she stalked into the kitchen. "Dear, I want you to take this next door to Inu-Yasha," Mrs. Higurashi commanded, holding out an envelope.

"What if I don't want to mom?" Kagome snapped, her face twisting in anger.

"What if I tell you that you don't have a choice?" Mrs. Higurashi shot an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"I'd say go screw yourself," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Higurashi leaned forward and cupped her ears in a manner to hear better. But she heard the first time what she said.

"That… um… I'll be taking that to Inu-Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing the paper and rushing out of the kitchen.

Haruka just smiled to herself as she heard the closing of the front door.

"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha's gruff voice met her.

"Mom wanted me to give this to you," Kagome responded, pushing up the envelope into his hands.

Inu-Yasha looked at the envelope strangely and then suspiciously at Kagome.

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha said in an unsure tone. Then he turned and was about to shut the door when déjà vu hit him and Kagome stopped the door with her foot. "What?" Inu-Yasha asked in an irritated voice.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Kagome asked, curious as to what her mom wrote.

"Why should I?" Inu-Yasha was confused until something dawned on him. "You don't know what's in it, do you?" Inu-Yasha smirked. The blush that tinted Kagome's cheeks confirmed his thoughts. "Well I've got to go Kagome, bye." And like the day before, Inu-Yasha closed the door on her.

"Jerk!" Kagome yelled, before storming off. She stopped when she heard her name. She turned around to see Inu-Yasha at his door. "What do you want?!" She snarled.

"I just want to remind you that you owe me a new shirt," he said with a smug look before once again returning to the comfort of his home.

"Ah! Why me?!" Kagome whined, throwing her arms up into the air.

Once again that day, Kagome stormed into the house, slamming the front door hard behind her. Not bothering to call out to anyone she stomped up the stairs. She closed the door to her room so hard that the walls shook. Kagome, not caring that her mom told her thousands of times **not** to do this, leapt onto the bed. She dove her head into her pillow and started screaming like a banshee.

"That jerk! Doesn't know how to be nice! Why do I even bother?!" Came her muffled screams. "All he cares about is his stupid shirt!" She yelled, thinking back to after school when she had to walk home with Inu-Yasha.

"Put me down!" Kagome hollered. Inu-Yasha practically dropped her legs as he moved his hands to cover his ears.

"God damn woman! I'm standing right behind you! You didn't have to yell so damn loud!" He yelled into her ears, his still throbbing.

"Gosh Puppy! I'm standing right in front of you! You didn't have to yell so loud!" Kagome mocked him, covering her own ears.

"Why you…" Inu-Yasha started, flexing his hands.

"Inu-Yasha, can we go home?" Kagome half-whined. "The sooner we go the sooner I can get away from you."

"Really, and if I want to stay this way," he cooed into her ear, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Kagome stiffened the first time she felt his breath on her ear. _'What is he thinking?!'_ She screamed in her mind.

"Don't you like it like this," his lips brushing against her cheek. His hands sliding down her shoulders and arms.

__

'Got to stop this.' Kagome thought frantically. So she did the only thing that came to mind… she kicked him.

"Ow bitch!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he grabbed his aching shin. The sudden unbalance though had Inu-Yasha falling backwards.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted, as she wailed her arms and leaned forward. But Inu-Yasha's weight was too much for her as they both fell backwards. "Got to remember not to do that," Kagome muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Think before you act," Inu-Yasha growled, as he struggled to get up with Kagome.

"Shut up, and start walking. You're one to talk about thinking before acting," she muttered. "I want to get home **before** dinner," she said. Kagome said the magic word, the mere mention of missing a meal set Inu-Yasha off.

Inu-Yasha effortlessly jumped up, even with Kagome. He moved to pick Kagome's legs up again; wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"Don't," Kagome growled in a warning tone. "It was bad enough that I let you do that in school, but you better think twice if you think I'm going to let you do that in public."

"School is public," Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean idiot," Kagome retorted, struggling to move forward.

"Do I?" Inu-Yasha quirked a brow up as he complied with walking. "Does it embarrass you Kagome?"

"Just shut up." Kagome crossed her arms as she tensed a bit.

__

'I'm glad it bothers you.' Inu-Yasha smirked. _'This will teach you to ruin my shirt bitch.' _Inu-Yasha laughed inwardly as a thought hit him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome nearly screamed, but stopped herself, seeing where she was. Inu-Yasha had snaked his arms around Kagome's waist. "Retract your tentacles or they won't be attached to your body anymore."

"Such harsh words coming out of your mouth Kagome," Inu-Yasha whispered into her ear.

"Again, I ask, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome was trying desperately to keep her blush under control.

"I'm walking home, how 'bout you?" He asked in a husky tone. Resting is chin on her shoulder so that his lips were near the crook of her neck.

__

'Ready to kill a jackass!' She thought angrily. "I'm doing the same… but could you please remove your hands, or I'll help you," Kagome's hand itching to smack.

"But remember what happened the last time you tried to 'help' me?"

Kagome groaned, not wanting to be in that compromising position in front of neighbors. So the two just continued the walk home with a grumbling Kagome and content Inu-Yasha.

"Ah, to be young and in love," a young lady commented to what appeared to be her husband.

Kagome blushed, and made a note to herself to kill Inu-Yasha.

The two continued on their way, and thankfully nearing their respectful homes. Soon both Kagome and Inu-Yasha were groaning seeing the Nosy Twins up ahead and right in front of the way to their houses. The Nosy Twins were old hags that had an opinion on everything and it was never good.

"My goodness Satsuki, don't children these days have any modesty?" Satsune said to her sister.

"I know Satsune, they might as well walk around in their birthday suits," Satsuki scoffed as the two walked past them.

Kagome's face turned an even deeper crimson color and made sure she remembered her note to kill Inu-Yasha… to kill him slowly and painfully.

Kagome broke out of her reverie as they began to climb up Inu-Yasha's steps that led to his house. It still baffled Kagome as to why her and Inu-Yasha's were the only houses that had so many steps.

"Um Inu-Yasha… my house is that way," Kagome commented, pointing a finger to the set of steps next door.

"Duh Kagome, I think I would know that by now, I've known you since the diaper era," Inu-Yasha smirked. "But only way to get apart is to ruin the shirts or for one of us to remove our shirt. Now Kagome, I wouldn't mind watching you undress if you want," Inu-Yasha said in a husky tone.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you pervert?" Kagome huffed.

"If you say so. Just move it and unlock the damn door," Inu-Yasha commanded, handing his house keys to her.

"Yes master," Kagome mocked, taking hold of the keys and quickly unlocking the door.

The two quickly scrambled into the house. Inu-Yasha once again lifted Kagome's legs up, except this time he had one hand under her legs and the other clamped over her mouth to prevent any arguments. He sprinted up the stairs and into his room.

Inu-Yasha's room was that of any other teenage boy. It was messy and didn't show much personality. The room had black walls and soft red carpeting. It consisted of a fairly large bed, a desk, a closet, dresser, night table, bookcase, and clothes scattered everywhere.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room? The Ice Age?" Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey my room is cleaned," Inu-Yasha said, throwing his backpack onto the unmade bed.

"Yeah right. Where's your computer?" Kagome asked, eyeing the room carefully.

Inu-Yasha made them walk towards the desk, where he then removed a shirt. He revealed his computer.

"My god Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. _'Typical…' _She thought.

"Kagome, just shut up," Inu-Yasha commanded.

Kagome was about to snap at him, telling him she didn't have to listen to what he said. But she stopped short upon feeling some strange movements from behind her.

"Inu-Yasha what in the name of everything holy are you doing back there… playing with yourself?" Kagome questioned, half of her wanting to know, the other scared to death.

"I don't know Kagome, why the hell did I invite you into my room?" Inu-Yasha's muffled reply came.

"So you can lavish me with kisses and have me scream your name out like a good whore," Kagome answered sarcastically.

"You wish," Inu-Yasha laughed, walking in front of her.

"Why would I waste a wish… on… you?" Kagome's voice trailed off as she realized where Inu-Yasha was. "What the… How did you get… Never mind!" She shouted, noticing his bare muscular chest. "Put a damn shirt on Inu-Yasha!" Kagome demanded as Inu-Yasha's smirking form made his way over to his closet.

"Why should I listen to you?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously. "This is my house and room. So I think I'll keep my shirt off," Inu-Yasha laughed, watching Kagome trying to hide her beet red face.

"Whatever… I'm going now… no reason to stick around here," she muttered, making her way to the door. "Don't worry, I'll show my own way out," Kagome said, waving a hand behind her back.

"Stop!" Inu-Yasha commanded, looking at his red shirt hanging off her back. Kagome turned and gave him a confused look. "What about my shirt?"

"What about it?" Kagome snapped. Arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"You ruined my favorite shirt," Inu-Yasha commented in a tone like she was missing the obvious.

"Yeah right Inu-Yasha, I got you this shirt last year when I dragged you on one of my shopping sprees," Kagome said in a voice that was trying to hid amusement.

"So, I still like that shirt," Inu-Yasha commented.

"Fine! I'll buy you a new damn shirt!" Kagome screamed. _'How is it that he can always get me so riled up?' _Kagome thought to herself.

"You better," Inu-Yasha's tone showed that he wasn't joking.

"Whatever….though it was your own fault," she muttered, turning to leave.

"What! You're the one who put the glue in **my** locker!"

"That jerk!" Kagome's scream was once again muffled by her pillow. Her and Inu-Yasha had that argument all afternoon and in the end it was **her** that owed the shirt.

"I'll make him pay," Kagome muttered, while throwing a glare at Inu-Yasha's 'smiling' form in the picture on her desk.

__

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha's small form yelled as loud as his vocal chords allowed. He leapt down the hill, praying that Kagome was okay after watching her petite form come to a stop. To say he was scared was an understatement, he was downright terrified. "Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted again as he gently lifted up her body.

"Heh, boo," he heard her whisper before she slumped in his arms. Inu-Yasha looked frantically at her un-conscience body.

"KAGOME!" He shouted a bone-chilling scream. He shook her, hoping that would wake her up.

"Inu-Yasha, is Kagome okay?" Kikyou asked breathlessly as she finally made it to them.

"I… I don't know," Inu-Yasha stuttered.

"What should we do Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou was scared, Inu-Yasha could feel it.

"Call 911," Inu-Yasha commanded, finally getting his wits back. He was glad that he remembered what Sesshomaru told him to do if something bad happened.

"Got it!" Kikyou shouted, having one of her rare moments of showing what she felt. Kikyou began to run off, but stopped short. "Um… Inu-Yasha?" She said in an unsure tone, turning back around to face him.

"What?!" Inu-Yasha asked in an exasperated tone. He turned and gave her an annoyed look.

"What's the number to 911?" She asked meekly. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground in surprise.

"I thought you knew!" He shouted getting up.

"No… but you should, you told me to call them," Kikyou pointed out.

"Well I don't… what should we do?" Inu-Yasha grumbled. 'Stupid Sesshomaru, forgot to tell me the number to 911.' _Inu-Yasha thought angrily._

"Let's take her to Mrs. Higurashi," Kikyou suggested.

"That's a great idea!" The young boy shouted, as he picked up Kagome and began running, leaving behind Kikyou. "Please be okay… please be okay…" Inu-Yasha kept whispering over and over, some tears welling up in his eyes. "Mrs. Higurashi! Mrs. Higurashi!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he ran up the steps to the shrine.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Haruka asked, rushing out of the house. She had a feeling something was wrong by the sound of his voice, but it was confirmed when she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Inu-Yasha," she whispered in a small voice. She froze on the spot and fainted seeing her un-conscience daughter in his arms.

"Mrs. Higurashi wake up… Mrs. Higurashi… oh mans! What am I suppose to do with two sleeping humans?!" He whined, jumping up and down next to her sleeping form.

"Inu-Yasha! Where's Mrs. Higurashi?!" Kikyou asked as she made her way up the final steps. But before Inu-Yasha could reply, Haruka slowly made her way to a sitting position, rubbing her aching head.

"Bad dream," Haruka muttered. "I saw a hysterical, crying Inu-Yasha carrying my hurt baby."

"Um… Mrs. Higurashi," Kikyou said in an unsure voice from beside Inu-Yasha.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here Kikyou dear," Haruka said softly, looking at her direction. She near fainted again. "My god! What happened?!" She screamed, rushing to grab her baby. "Did you call 911?" She questioned, looking frantically at them.

"We were going to, but we didn't know the number," Kikyou explained meekly.

"IT'S 9-1-1!" Haruka screamed, running off to get the phone.

"Oh, so that's why it's called 911," Kikyou mused, placing a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Makes sense," Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"Ah! Help!" A voice screamed. "HELP!"

Inu-Yasha shot to an upright position, as the scream kept ringing in his head.

"Man, I should lay off the ramen before bed," Inu-Yasha muttered, rubbing his temples. He shot a look at his clock and shook his head. "Three in the morning… and I can't go back to sleep… probably hear that banshee again," he muttered. He took a glance out his window and his eyes locked on Kagome's window. "Oh yeah," he laughed.

He got a wicked grin on his face as he rubbed his hands together maniacally. Inu-Yasha pulled the covers back and crawled out of his bed. He crept to his closet and quietly rummaged through it; intent on finding something particular.

"Ah-ha!" Inu-Yasha quietly exclaimed as he pulled a box out. "I'll get you my Jewelly, I'll get you," he promised, making his way to his window. He slid it open and jumped onto the sill then down to the ground. Inu-Yasha took quick glances around his surroundings and nodded his head before taking his dash across the two lawns and coming to a halt before Kagome's. "You'll wish you never messed with me Jewelly," he vowed, leaping up with the agility of a cat.

__

"I'll protect you Kagome. Don't worry, I'll protect you always." The voice rang out.

"Who are you? Please tell me who you are," Kagome pleaded, looking around the darkness.

She got no reply, but instead she had read befall her everywhere.

"Eep!" Kagome squealed as she fell from the bed. She sat up and rubbed her aching head. "That was different," she muttered, looking up at her alarm clock. "Five o'clock… five o'clock… five o'clock…" She kept repeating over and over until it finally sank in. "Might as well get ready for school," she grumbled, leaving for the bathroom.

After taking a shower, Kagome walked back in, clad only in her towel while she wrapped her hair in another towel. She kicked the door closed and flipped the light on.

"What should I wear," she mused, pulling her closet door open. "What the…" Kagome began, seeing her closet empty. She moved to her dresser and pulled the bottom drawer out, only to find it was empty also. Kagome frantically opened more drawers. "No, this can't be happening to me," she whined, realizing what was going on. She threw open her last drawer and her body was itching to pummel Inu-Yasha. "YOU STUPID PERVERT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STEAL MY UNDERGARMETNS! I'LL KILL YOU INU-YASHA!" She declared. If she had been looking beneath her window, she would have seen the smirking half-demon who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Kagome, honey, what's wrong?" Haruka's tired voice came from the other side of the door.

"Nothing mom, sorry, I just… um… couldn't believe my eyes," Kagome said with a weak laugh.

"Okay honey, if you're sure. If you're looking for your homework, I brought it to your desk. If you need anything just call me sweetie!"

"Okay mom!" Kagome called back. She let out an exasperated sigh once she heard the receding footsteps of her mother. "Look on the desk she says," Kagome mocked in a prissy voice, contorting her face so that her nose was scrunched up, her brows furrowed, eyes crossed, and one side of her lip raised higher than the other. _'I'm not looking for homework.'_

Just to humor her mother, Kagome took as glance at her desk. Kagome did a double take, and her jaw literally fell. There on her desk was a plain white rectangular box. She glided across the room and a tentative hand reached out to it. Her fingertips were mere inches from the top, but she withdrew her hand before touching it.

__

'What am I afraid of?!' She thought, giving herself a mental slap for being stupid. _'It's just a box that could either make my day or break it… and unless I want to go to school in my birthday suit, I'll open this damn box.'_ Kagome resolved, and with newfound confidence, Kagome's arms shot out and took hold of the box.

Kagome balanced the box in one hand and before anyone could blink, with her other hand she flipped the lid off. She carefully peeled back the tissue paper and her eye began to twitch.

"Why… that… stupid… idiot!" Kagome grounded out through gritted teeth. "He can't seriously believe that I'll wear **that**!" Kagome shouted in a disgusted tone, pointing a finger at the outfit, looking at it like it was slimy slug.

Kagome pulled the pink 'thing' out to get a better look. It looked like a costume, but Kagome could tell it was pajamas… plus, it didn't hurt that the tag said _Soft and Light Sleepwear._ The outfit was a light pink tinge, with a big oval white spot on the front in the middle. The long leggings went down to form bit white paw-like feet. What **really **topped off the outfit were the hood with bunny ears and the cottontail on the bottom.

"Cute… **real** cute Puppy," Kagome sneered, looking towards Inu-Yasha's house.

She looked around the room and her bare closet and drawers, to her bed, her desk, the pair of scissors on her desk, and finally back to the outfit. Kagome then stared curiously for a while before stealing another glance to the scissors. Kagome began laughing maniacally as a plan formed in her mind.

"Mom!" She shouted out, running to the door. "Mom!" She called into the hall, ignoring the fact that her little brother and grandfather were still asleep.

"What is it honey?" Haruka's voice called back, voice void of any sleepiness.

"Where's the black dye?" Kagome yelled back.

"I believe in the laundry room… would you like me to bring it up?" Haruka's tone held questing in it.

"Yes please!" Kagome said giddily, closing the door. She rushed to the desk and snatched up the scissors. She then slowly advanced on the discarded pajamas on the floor. "If you want me to wear the pajamas Inu-Yasha, then I'll wear the pajamas my Puppy."

A/N: Thank you all reviewers. I was so glad to hear that you guys liked my story, because I was worried about how strange it might have sounded. Oh, well, I'm just glad that people want more. It was fun reading those reviews and I want to thank all the reviewers, because that was the most reviews I ever got on the first chapter. Well, I'll try to update faster now that I know the story is liked. Sayonara. Oh and thanks for telling me what author alert is! Please lend me your ideas for this story… PLEASE! Ja ne!


	6. Shower Surprise Saturday

Disclaimers: Why should I be doing this… the real owner is already on the manga… you people just want to lower my self-esteem more, don'tcha'? Well fine, I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Chapter Six: Shower Surprise Saturday

Inu-Yasha walked through the halls of Kikidou Valley Private School with a certain glow surrounding him. As Miroku smartly said it, he was a happy bastard. That's what he was, walking around with that stupid grin placed on his face.

"So are you ever going to tell me what's making you smile like no tomorrow?" Miroku asked as he suddenly appeared and draped an arm around Inu-Yasha's neck. "No wait… let me guess… you got laid last night!" Miroku exclaimed. When Inu-Yasha didn't answer, Miroku took the silence as a yes. "That's my boy!"

"Miroku… do you want to die?" Inu-Yasha asked in a low warning tone, cracking his knuckles to get his point across.

"That's not it?" Miroku got a confused expression on his face. "Then what is it?" But before Inu-Yasha could reply, a voice from behind interrupted them.

"Inu-Yasha…" A very sweet tone said, drawing out Inu-Yasha's name in a singsong way.

"Never-mind dude… let me guess. You hit Kagome with a great prank again," Miroku stated, rolling his eyes. _'And here I though the sucker got laid. Then again, if he looks like this just by pranking Kagome. Then what will he look like if he does get some.'_ Miroku thought stroking his chin.

Inu-Yasha's grin growing even wider was enough of an answer for Miroku.

"Let's see what you did this time," he drawled out in a tired tone. Miroku turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. "I-I think yo-you out-out d-did your-yourself this ti-time Inu-Inu-Yasha," Miroku stuttered. Drool staring to leak from his open mouth.

"I know I did… bud…" Inu-Yasha's voice trailed off as he turned around. His jaw literally dropped at the sight before him. "Ka-ka-kagome?!"

"Yes Puppy," Kagome sneered, fluttering her eyes at his stunned form.

"Wh-wha…" Inu-Yasha began, but couldn't finish being struck dumb.

"Wh-wha-what Puppy? Is it that you are finally at a loss for words?" Kagome cooed softly. She was enjoying herself very much… she always loved to watch Inu-Yasha do a fish impression. Inu-Yasha shook his head to clear it after the little insult he received.

"What in the seven hells are you wearing?!" His voice boomed throughout the halls as he regained his composure.

"Clothes I believe," she said in a too sweet and innocent voice, blinking her eyes in curiosity. "Do you not know what clothes are Inu-Yasha?"

"Of course I know what clothes are!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "They're the fabric on your back," he pulled his shirt for emphasis. "But you barely have any fabric on you," he sneered, leering at her outfit. _'What the hell happened to that outfit I left her?'_

Indeed, Kagome wasn't wearing the pajamas he had left her. But when Inu-Yasha looked closer he noticed that it was indeed the pair, except the wench had changed them. She made the outfit into two pieced. The bottoms were snug short-shorts that showed off her long legs and left little to the imagination. She had somehow dyed the fabric so that it became a jet black color, making the pure white cotton tail on her rear more noticeable.

The top was left alone from coloring and was still that baby pink with half a white oval on it. It was back less and held together by the fabric that tied in the back of her neck. The front was fairly low-cut and showed some cleavage while leaving the rest to the mind's eye, and cut off enough to show some of her flat stomach.

Kagome tried to spite Inu-Yasha more by also cutting off the bunny feet and making them like slippers, wearing them over her shoes. She also took the liberty to cut off the hood, mainly the bunny ears, and sewed them onto the hair-band that adorned the top of her head. It also looked like she had stuffed the ears so they would stank up somewhat.

"What are you trying to do… go for the playboy bunny look?" Inu-Yasha asked cockily. In reality he had no clue what to do. His perfect prank… the one to embarrass the hell out of her… had backfired on him, and badly. Inu-Yasha eyed her outfit more. _'Okay, maybe not too badly.'_

"If you are, you're doing a very good job of it," Miroku said in a far-away tone.

"Miroku…" Kagome said softly, leaning forward.

"Yes…" Miroku eagerly replied. Thanking god for the moment. Her leaning forward had given easy access for him to look down Kagome's shirt.

"Wipe yourself, you're drooling," she cooed into his ear. "Well, I've got to get to class. Don't want to be late!" She cheered, straightening up. She threw Inu-Yasha one last look before walking down the hall, catching the eye of every guy.

"Dude… my man… why can't all your pranks be like that?" Miroku joked, clamping a hand onto his shoulder. Inu-Yasha just threw him a look that said shut-up, before walking off to class himself.

'Now I remember why I never wore outfits like this before.' Kagome thought, throwing wary looks to the leering guys. _'Perverts… every last one of them!'_ The school day passed by fairly well, with only two classes to go, well one, seeing how this class gave her a free period in the library.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango called from further on down the hallway. "Let's hurry up and find that damn book!"

"Coming!" Kagome called, walking at a brisk pace towards her.

"The sooner we find a book the sooner I have something to bash Miroku's head with," Sango growled.

"I guess you're getting a big book?" Kagome commented, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe that latest Harry Potter book… but then again, with a smaller book I could swing it faster and get more air. Means more pain," Sango laughed. She tapped her fingertips together and began cackling evilly.

"Maybe I'll leave you to yourself and your fantasies," Kagome mumbled as she walked off to a random direction in the library.

Kagome wandered around the library and after quite some time wounded up in the fantasy area.

"Hm… what to get… what to get… oh _Fairy Tale Lives_. For some reason Kikyou always loved this book," Kagome muttered, pulling the book off the shelf. As she touched it, waves of memories hit her.

"Whatcha doing Kikyou?!" Kagome asked, full of energy.

"Reading…" Kikyou answered non-chalantly. Her eyes were glued onto the worn pages sewn to the hard cover.

"Is it fun?" Kagome peered over her shoulder to see what was happening.

"It is when I can **actually** do it without being bugged!" Kikyou spat, still looking down.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Kagome said in a disheartened tone, bowing her head down.

Kagome moved to sit next to her… and the two sat in a comfortable silence, Kagome was staring into space as Kikyou just kept reading.

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry…" Kikyou said out of no where.

"That's okay Kikyou! I know that sometimes people like to be left alone. My mama told me that I have an uncanny way of showing up when people don't like to be bugged. Inu-Yasha said that if I keep it up then he's gonna bop my head to knock some sense into me. I think it'd hurt to have my head bopped!" Kagome explained, covering her head and looking around everywhere as if any minute Inu-Yasha would appear and bop her head. "You know, I think I'll go look for Inu-Yasha and bug him since you're reading." Kagome started to stand as she spoke.

"Kagome… do you believe that princes are real, and one day one will save you?" Kikyou asked out of nowhere.

"Wha…" Kagome was startled by the sudden question. Especially one such as this one coming from Kikyou.

"Never-mind," Kikyou rushed out, bringing the book even higher to hide the red crawling across her cheeks.

"No… it was just a surprise. Do I believe in princes?" Kagome leaned her chin thoughtfully against her hand. "Yes I do… I believe there is a prince on a white horse just waiting to come along and rescue us from reality!" Kagome exclaimed with clasped hands.

"So it's all a fantasy to you?" Kikyou said bluntly. She still kept her face hidden within the pages of the book.

"No, that's not it at all!" Kagome said, shaking her head vigorously. "I believe in princes! They are real! I know they are!"

"How do you know?" Kikyou shot at her.

"Because… it's the man you are going to marry that will be your prince. He'll be the one to protect you, help you, and care for you. He'll be there through good or bad, and laugh and cry with you. You'll have kids with him and grow old with him. But most importantly, he'll love you for being you, and you him. He'll be everything to you, your prince," Kagome finished in a far away tone.

"Kagome… you were always such a helpless romantic," Kikyou mumbled, rolling her eyes from behind her book.

"But you believe that too, right Kikyou? That's why you asked… and that's why you read that book, right?" Kagome asked, pointing to the cover of Fairy Tale Lives.

"I read this book to help me keep in check with what's real and what's not… and I for one do not believe in princes coming on white horses to save the damsel in distress," Kikyou said in an all knowing voice. "Maybe you should read this book… bring your head down from the clouds."

"But I like my head in the clouds, and I know for a fact that when you meet the perfect guy you'll throw caution to the wind and believe in it all. Plus, you'll get to play the damsel," Kagome said with a wink.

"Jewel Detector, there is no such thing as the 'perfect' man. It's just some bogus lie mommy and daddies tell their girls so that they look forward to meeting a guy," Kikyou sneered in a disgusted tone.

"Let me guess, your parents failed with you," Kagome joked, playfully hitting Kikyou's arm.

"No, they opted to tell me the truth."

"Well they were wrong. You'll find one."

"Kagome! Kikyou!" A voice called from behind Kagome.

"Speak of the devil," Kagome joked even more. She spun around to greet Inu-Yasha, in turn, missing the pink hue Kikyou's face was turning.

"Maybe I should read this, and 'bring my head down from the clouds.' Perhaps it'll be fun to see everything just as other do." She held the book gently, and moved to go to the checkout counter when a particular title caught her attention. "Harry Potter: and the Order of the Phoenix… Sango will like this," she laughed. "Just like we did…"

"I'm Harry Potter!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, throwing a fist clenched tight over a stick into the air.

"I'm Jack in the Beanstalk!" Kagome shouted, jumping up and down. Feeling the same familiar rush she had felt hours ago on the start of her first day in high school.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said, starting to sweat from trying to keep his cool.

"Jewel Detector, I think we should all be Harry Potter characters," Kikyou's muffled voice came from behind her hand; she was trying to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape.

"Then I'm Draco Malfoy!" Kagome cheered, picking up a stick of her own. Then she lowered her cheerfulness and voice. "You shall die Potter," she proclaimed, pointing her wand at Inu-Yasha, doing a great British accent.

"The only one to die today Malfoy is you!" With that said, Inu-Yasha strode over to Kagome and rapped her head with the wand.

"Ow! No fair! Kikyou, Inu-Yasha's hitting me!" Kagome shouted to the girl.

"Maybe we should be the three friends," Kikyou suggested.

"Oh yeah! I'll be Ron and you can be Hermione," Kagome pointed out. Then she whacked Inu-Yasha with her wand.

"What was that for?!" Inu-Yasha shouted, rubbing the sore spot.

"Well mate, as the old saying goes, an eye for an eye," Kagome explained, wrapping an arm around Inu-Yasha's shoulders; giving Kikyou the victory sign behind her back.

"I'll give you a bloody eye for an eye," Inu-Yasha growled out before he lifted Kagome by the waist, and threw her onto his shoulder. He began to spin around in a circle.

"Kikyou… help… I'm…sick…" Kagome's incoherent words would come out every-so-often.

"You know," Kikyou began, giving herself an inward pat on the back as Inu-Yasha slowed down. "I think we're like the Harry Potter group."

"What, as in there is only one girl in the group?" Inu-Yasha questioned, sending Kagome an all knowing look.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, punching him on the back.

"No," Kikyou growled out. "As in we'll be friends forever."

Kagome stopped her pounding, and turned her body as best she could in Inu-Yasha's arms. She threw Kikyou an incredulous look when she faced her.

"What?!" Kikyou exclaimed, getting un-nerved from the look.

"Great Kikyou, not only did you jinx them, but you had to go and jinx us to!" Kagome proclaimed. Throwing her arms into the air in an exasperated way.

"What?" Kikyou was confused.

"Now I bet you five bucks this time next year we won't be friends and another five that the friends break up in the sixth Harry Potter book!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Tch… talk about jinxing Kagome," Inu-Yasha scowled, rolling his eyes. "You're the one wanting money **for** us to break-up."

"You can't jinx something anymore than it already is," Kagome retorted. "I might as well make some money out of the deal."

"Glad you have such faith in us," Inu-Yasha muttered.

"I guess I did jinx us," a soft voice came from behind Kagome.

"Ah!" Kagome yelped, dropping the book. "Kikyou!" She exclaimed as she turned around.

"Here," Kikyou said, holding out the book along with five dollars. "Now all I need to do is see the sixth Harry potter book and you get another five."

"I can't take this," Kagome protested, trying to hand back the five.

"No," Kikyou moved to hold her hands up in a defensive manner. "You made the bet, you should've been prepared to take your winnings."

"You mean I should've been prepared to take the consequences," Kagome retorted. She had an ugly expression come onto her face.

"Of course not Kagome… though um, what's with the out-fit?" Kikyou asked, trying to hide her amusement behind her hand.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome answered bluntly.

"Ah… he stole your clothes and left evil pajamas?"

"How did you know?" Kagome threw her an incredulous look.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha's been talking about pulling this trick for weeks," Kikyou laughed. "Though the hooker look would look better with heels."

"Why you…" Kagome growled, clenching her hand into a fist. Kagome moved to slap her, but Kikyou caught her wrist and moved forward.

"Hell shall return here very soon," she whispered before baking away.

Kagome wanted to question her, but a third voice stopped her.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called from behind her.

"Sango," Kagome said softly, turning around herself to face the newcomer.

"Good-bye Kagome, and good luck with him," Kikyou waved, walking off in her baggy black pants and white tee with red stripes.

"Look Sango, I got you Harry Potter!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to hide the confusion Kikyou had placed in her.

"Cool," Sango said, grabbing the book. "So that's Kikyou?"

"Yeah… though that was the first time I saw her this year. She's not in any of my classes. I think Vice Principal Kaede had something to do with that," Kagome mused, placing on a thoughtful look, as she walked towards the checkout desk.

"Why would you say that?" Sango looked very confused as she followed her.

"Because she knows of last year… and other personal things… and she probably thought it would help me if I didn't have to face Kikyou," Kagome stated simply.

"I see." Some of the situations lighting up the confused spots in Sango's mind.

Kagome started to long walk home, pointedly keeping her head down to avoid the disapproving looks people were giving her. In Kagome's mind, this was **all **Inu-Yasha's fault. If he hadn't of stolen her clothes in the first place, then she never would've felt the need to retaliate. Thus, she wouldn't be walking home feeling like the whole world could see her body.

'Home sweet home.' Kagome thought happily as she neared the shrine steps. But as luck would have it, again, she would have to pass the Nosy Twins.

"My goodness Satsune, I always thought Jiro had such a nice granddaughter. Now look at her," Satsuki whispered behind her hand.

"I know Satsuki. First, yesterday her and that boyfriend of hers not being able to keep their hands off each other, and now she's walking around with barely any clothes on. Prostitutes these days… I thought they did their work on street corners… and at night!" Satsune said hurriedly in a voice a notch above a whisper. It was like she had **wanted** Kagome to hear and know of her disapproval of her clothes.

Kagome just bowed her crimson red face low and kept marching forward. A part of her wanted to stay and give those old hags a piece of her mind, while the other wanted her to crawl under a rock and die.

Kagome hurriedly climbed the steps of the shrine, glad to have reached salvation at last. But like always, something had to ruin her day… or more like someone.

"Hey Jewelly!" Inu-Yasha called from his lawn.

"What?!" Kagome hissed vehemently, snapping her head in his direction.

"Woah… what's got your undies in a bunch?" Inu-Yasha asked, holding his hands up in a defensive manner.

"You bastard! How dare you even ask that?" Kagome stomped over to the line of bushes that separated their yards.

"Simple. I just open my mouth and let the words flow out," Inu-Yasha smirked. But then his face took on a more serious look. "How were you allowed to wear that today?"

"Oh, well I was sent down to see Grandma Kaede, but she figured out what happened on her own and wrote a note to excuse my choosing of clothing… or lack there of," Kagome answered bluntly. "Now, what were **you** doing with those pajamas? I didn't know you were into those kind of stuff," Kagome sneered, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm not… but Rin got those for you last Christmas…" Inu-Yasha defended, giving her a hard glare.

'Rin… Rin… I've heard that name before.' But her easily distracted mind soon returned the glare back on. "Where are my clothes?"

"Did you check your room?" Inu-Yasha asked in an indifferent tone.

"Yes I checked my room!" Kagome screeched.

"Then you checked that secret compartment we made when we were eight… the one under your bed," Inu-Yasha said logically, pointing a finger in Kagome's face. Kagome paled visibly.

'Why hadn't I thought of that?!' Kagome cursed herself, wanting to slap herself for that over look. "You know Inu-Yasha, did you… um, well… er… forget it!" Kagome screamed, throwing her arms into the air in defeat, giving up on any way possible to save some of her dignity. She stomped towards the house, leaving a laughing Inu-Yasha behind.

'Oh man… why hadn't I thought of the stupid floorboard trick?!' Kagome scolded herself as she passed the entrance to the kitchen.

She stopped, did a double take and slowly moved backwards so she stood just at the entrance. As she glanced at the items in the room a plan began to formulate in her mind.

"I talked to Kagome today…" Kikyou said as she walked over to Inu-Yasha's waiting form.

"Did you now?" Inu-Yasha tried to sound like he didn't care, but Kikyou knew better. She could always see under his act… the act that he didn't care about Kagome anymore… that she was as significant as the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Lies though, Kikyou knew they were lies.

"Yes I did…" Kikyou confirmed, then whispered quietly under her breath, "and it looks like she's finally going to read that book."

"What was that?" Inu-Yasha asked, giving her a curious glance.

"I saw her looking at a Harry Potter book… by the way, you owe her 5 dollars," Kikyou said covering herself up.

"Wha…" Inu-Yasha began until realization dawned on him. "Yeah… that." The two just stood in a comfortable silence.

"I miss her," Kikyou blurted out. Inu-Yasha faced her with an incredulous look.

"Why the hell would you miss her?!" Inu-Yasha boomed.

"Inu-Yasha… she… she was our friend," Kikyou explained, giving him a pleading look, trying to have him see her way.

"She **was** Kikyou! 'Was' being the key word here! She betrayed us!" Inu-Yasha shouted, look of cold fury crossing over his features.

"But Inu-Yasha you're wrong. In fact, it's **us** that betrayed her. We let her down once… but I won't let her down again," Kikyou mumbled in a far away tone. She seemed like she was in a trance.

"Kikyou, what are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha seemed to have cooled off and gave Kikyou a concerned look.

"Hell shall return here very soon…" Kikyou mumbled the same words she had said to Kagome earlier that day.

"Kikyou… what is that suppose to mean?" Inu-Yasha had mixed emotions filling him. He was feeling confusion and concern and some anxiousness. Kikyou had spoke like this before, though couldn't quite remember what it was about.

"Hell is returning Inu-Yasha… will you be there to save Kagome or will you watch form the sidelines again? Will we both be there or will we both be arrogant… unknowing…disbelieving… or just not wanting to believe the truth…face the truth?" Kikyou breathed in a mystic tone.

"What are you blabbing about there?" Inu-Yasha was truly baffled by Kikyou's strange behavior and wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Who or what is this 'hell' thing and more importantly, what does it want with Kagome?"

"Hell is hell Inu-Yasha… it's…"

Before Kikyou could say another word, her voice was interrupted by the sound of a passing car. When he turned his attention back to Kikyou, she was gone… as if she disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly, the surroundings of the school were gone, and were replaced with darkness. The only light was outlining the figure of a person. Inu-Yasha couldn't tell whether it belonged to a male or female. Soon, out of nowhere the quietness of the room was broken by a piercing scream.

"HEEELLLLLP!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open as he shot upright in the bed. He rubbed at him temple furiously, trying to rid himself of the ringing voice.

'What the hell was that about?' Inu-Yasha thought. _'While I'm at it, what the hell was Kikyou talking about?'_ Thinking of the conversation they had that afternoon that he just relived in his dreams.

He rose out of bed, deciding a good splash of water would help clear his mind. He slowly moved around the room and moved into the hallway to locate the restroom.

Once inside the tiled room he went to the sink and turned the cold tap so that ha nice flow of water was coming out of the faucet. After a few good splashes to the face, Inu-Yasha looked up to see an unfamiliar figure. Before him stood not the young-looking hanyou, but instead someone whose white mane was untidy and knotted. Black bags under the eyes making him seem twice his age and bloodshot eyes that seemed to point to the fact that this person didn't have a very good night's sleep… which he hadn't.

'What the hell was Kikyou talking about?!' He questioned himself again. _'I know she talked about something to this before… but what was it?!'_ Inu-Yasha tried to swift through the caverns of his mind, trying to remember. But he couldn't.

"Damn it all to hell!" He shouted, slamming his hands onto the sink. "Why do I want to remember so bad?" H e whispered to himself, staring back at the unknown person.

'Because you know that it's important, and you know that this holds all the answers to your questions.' The person seemed to answer.

"If it's so important, than why can't I remember?" He retorted to the mirror, feeling stupid about it afterwards.

"Will we both be there or will we both be arrogant…unknowing… disbelieving…or just not wanting to believe the truth… face the truth."

"I love Saturdays!" Kagome exclaimed, spreading her arms out wide. She was dressed in a long shirt and pair of loose fitting jeans. She had indeed found her clothes under the floorboard like Inu-Yasha said.

"That's probably because school is only half a day," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes.

"That, and sweet revenge!" That had Sango stopping in her track.

"Come on Kagome," Sango whined in a childish voice. "Can't you stop this stupid feu…" Sango's voice trailed off as a blood-curdling yell penetrated the air.

"KAGOME!" Emanated from the boy's locker room.

"That fool Inu-Yasha… just having to join the track team," Kagome taunted, waving her finger in a chiding manner.

"Great job in track!" Miroku congratulated, patting his back.

"Whatever," Inu-Yasha muttered, turning on the tap to the shower. Clad only in his boxers, Inu-Yasha turned briefly. As he turned around he was met with a blast of red.

"Is that blood?!" One guy exclaimed.

"My god!" Every guy ran out of the room in terror.

"O-kay," Miroku said in a daze, he shook his head and turned back to Inu-Yasha. "That isn't really blood… is it?" Miroku asked nervously, eyeing him warily.

"No idiot," he snapped, licking his lips. "It's food coloring," He scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I bet you know who did it too," Miroku commented with an all knowing look.

"KAGOME!" Was the only answer Miroku received as he scurried out of the room with what seemed to be the bad case of a sunburn.

"It's a monster!" One girl shouted.

"That devil is coming! The devil is coming!" Another shouted.

"Man… who got Inu-Yasha… I thought he was suppose to be the school's best fighter," someone commented.

"It'z a lobzter for ze cooking!" The French student told everyone.

To everyone, it seemed like Inu-Yasha didn't care about the snide comments or crude remarks. Oh, but he did, and with every word, the fire was fueled more. He couldn't wait to see Kagome and knock some sense into the wench. He walked towards a source of laughter, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

"Kagome…" He growled out when he reached her.

Kagome stopped her laughing long enough to sneak a peek at him before breaking down again. Inu-Yasha's hand twitched… itching to teach her a lesson. But watching her carefree form, he found he was powerless. Suddenly, Kikyou's words entered his mind.

"Face the truth…"

Inu-Yasha wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew Kikyou's words were part of a bigger picture. As he watched Kagome's carefree joy, the words and the fear they held seemed to slip like water through his fingers. He knew this is where he wanted to be… but his mind held firm to her first words.

"Hell is returning Inu-Yasha… will you be there to save Kagome or will you watch from the sidelines again?"

A/N: There's chapter six… took a while to write. Hope you all enjoyed! Let's give KonekoMiyabi our thanks for the shower scene! –Everyone claps for KonekoMiyabi- Well I'll try to get the next chapter out soon…but school is starting in a week… and this week is going to be hectic trying to get ready… but I shall try! Bye for now! Oh, and does anyone know a way where I can divide my scenes.....stupid thing won't let me!


	7. Screwy Dinner Sunday

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Seven: Screwy Dinner Sunday

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched back and forth as voices entered his mind. He could distinguish two voices, one belonging to Mrs. Higurashi and the second… Kagome! His ears twitched again as he picked up Kagome's hushed tone calling out his name. He urged his eyes to open and fell onto the image of a smiling girl.

"You're okay," Inu-Yasha stated, more than asked. 'Smart move genius. Of course she is okay, she's awake.' _He scolded himself._

"Yup. Though I've got a bad headache," she stated. He watched as she began to rub her head and couldn't help but silently laugh at her antics.

"Well, that's what happens when you fall down a hill and hit your head," Inu-Yasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes a little at the bluntness of her statement.

"Well if I remember correctly, I would never have hit my head if you hadn't scared me. So it's your fault I'm here," Kagome shot back.

"Is not," Inu-Yasha protested, not liking the idea at all of being blamed for her getting hurt.

"Is true!" Kagome boasted.

"Is not!" Inu-Yasha was getting ticked off. 'Stupid girl better think twice before trying to pin this on me!' _He thought angrily._

_"Is too!" As the two yelled, their heads got closer together, but none noticed._

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!" Inu-Yasha heard Mrs. Higurashi laughing, and from the corner of his eye he saw Kikyou watching them._

_"No it isn't!" Inu-Yasha shouted._

_"Yes it is!" Kagome yelled back. The two were now head against head. It seemed like lightning was connecting the two angry kids._

_"It's not my fault that you were a chicken scared girl!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her. He immediately realized his mistake as he watched Kagome's eyes have more fire build in them._

_"Chicken scared girl," Kagome repeated slowly. "CHICKEN SCARED GIRL! Who are you calling that you mean boy?!"_

_"I… I… I'm calling you that!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, not thinking at all._

_"You're so mean Inu-Yasha! Why can't you ever be nice!" He watched her get more and more upset as tears began to well up._

_"I am nice!" Inu-Yasha shouted, trying to defend himself; though inside he knew he was failing miserably._

_"No you're not! You're always mean to me!"_

_"Well Kagome, you ain't all sweet and nice 'round me either!" Inu-Yasha countered, feeling insulted that she had called him a bad friend._

_"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" Kagome declared. She slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words were out._

_Inu-Yasha stood shocked, having the meaning of what she said sink in. He was never good with his feelings, and whenever he got sad, he just covered it up with anger. This was just another prime example of that._

_"Fine! Who said I wanted to be friends with you any ways!?" Inu-Yasha retaliated to Kagome's mistake with one of his own._

_"Fine! Go away then! I hate you and never want to be your friend again! I hate you Inu-Yasha!"_

_"I hate you too ugly!" Inu-Yasha retorted, too caught up in the moment and hurt to think. He then ran out the room and slouched against the wall. It didn't seem long before the door opened and out came Haruka Higurashi._

_"How are you Inu-Yasha?" Haruka asked as she sat next to him. "I don't think Kagome meant those things she said. Just like I know you didn't mean the things you said," Haruka spoke softly after Inu-Yasha didn't answer._

_"That… you're wrong Mrs. Higurashi… I think I did mean those. Just like Kagome meant them. Maybe we've always wanted to say those things but couldn't."_

_"Or maybe, it's just that you two are having one of your usual fights and it just ended badly. I know that you know that deep down you two will make up and be laughing and playing tomorrow."_

_"How would I know?" Inu-Yasha asked, getting more confused by the minute._

_"Because you can feel it in here," Haruka said, placing a hand over Inu-Yasha's heart. "So how about we go back inside?"_

_"Sure…" Inu-Yasha murmured in a daze, thinking about and trying to comprehend what he just heard._

_Haruka smiled warmly at him before getting up. She reached her hand out to the little boy and gave him a motherly look when he took it. As she opened the door, a worried look crossed her face as she heard the shouting voice of her daughter._

_"What a spoiled brat! I can't believe he would say that! The next time I see him I'm gonna pound him! Never-mind! I don't ever want to see him again!" Kagome declared, voicing her opinion very loudly._

_"Inu-Yasha," Haruka said softly as she felt Inu-Yasha's small hand leave the warmth of her own._

_Inu-Yasha didn't care that she was calling out to him as he ran down the hall, that, or he didn't seem to hear her. All he did hear was Kagome's voice echoing in his head._

_'I guess I went too far this time in our fight.' He thought as he kept running._

_"INU-YASHA!"_

x.x

Again Inu-Yasha sprung to a sit position as he awoke from another dream.

_'Damn it! Even asleep that wench still bothers me!'_ He thought angrily as he rubbed at his eyes._ 'Though… that last voice… that wasn't Mrs. Higurashi's voice.' _He thought, becoming a little confused._ 'Who cares though, I just want to go to sleep.'_ He waved his hand in a non-caring manner to no one in particular.

He plopped backwards onto his pillow and pulled the covers over his head. Ready for sleep to overtake him.

His plans didn't go the way he wanted though. One, his dream still bugged him, and two, who could go to sleep with Sesshomaru knocking on the door, calling out to you.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha, your lazy butt better be out of that bed!" Sesshomaru called to him, miraculously still in his monotonous way. "We have to leave now if we're going to make it to my drama rehearsal."

"I'm not going!" Inu-Yasha shouted; his voce muffled by the layers of cloth over his head.

"Yes you are. You already accepted the invitation. It would be rude to back out now," Sesshomaru informed through the door.

"Since when has me and manners gone together?" Inu-Yasha retorted, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't have a reply.

"Obviously since never," Sesshomaru muttered quickly under his breath. "Listen Inu-Yasha, either you go to my rehearsal, or you spend the day with Mrs. Higurashi shopping," Sesshomaru explained diplomatically.

"Fine you bastard!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, throwing his covers back. An annoyed expression graced his face as he crossed the room to his bedroom door. He threw it open to come face to face with a once in a life time opportunity. He stood shocked as he watched the seldom-changing expression on Sesshomaru's face go from un-caring to amusement as he stared at Inu-Yasha.

"Ah yes brother," Sesshomaru choked, through which Inu-Yasha swore was a stifled laugh, his golden eyes dancing with glee. "You shall fit in well with the drama group."

Inu-Yasha understood what he was talking about… he'd been getting nothing but snippy comments ever since he came home yesterday. Especially, after his shower, in which the red dye he'd been trying to get rid of just dissolved and turned his silverish-white hair into a fine pale pink color.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru," he commanded as he stalked past him.

x.x

_'Only going to rehearsals my ass.' _Inu-Yasha thought angrily, remembering back to earlier this morning._ 'Not only did I spend half my day in that boring as hell rehearsal, but I got dragged shopping afterwards. In which the bastard uses me like some stupid Ken doll; throwing clothes at me left and right. God dammit! I told Sesshomaru I hated this collar!'_ Inu-Yasha raged as he tugged at the fabric of the red collared polo shirt that Sesshomaru forced him to wear.

He climbed up the last few steps of the Higurashi's shrine before making his way to the house located a little to the right of the shrine itself. He came up to the door and gave a hesitant knock.

_'What the hell am I afraid of?'_ He scolded himself before banging fully on the wooden frame.

I'm coming already! Just hold your horses!" Inu-Yasha heard a feminine voice call. He knew it was Kagome, for Mrs. Higurashi would never be that rude when answering the door.

_'Damn wench needs to learn a thing or too in the manner's department!'_ He snickered as he heard Mrs. Higurashi begin to berate Kagome's behavior.

"Hello, welcome to Sunset Shrine!" He watched as Kagome threw open the door.

He stared intently at her with glee as her face paled as if she had seen a ghost. But that was only a brief period before her face-brightened red and contorted with anger. "What are you doing here," she hissed

"I was invited," Inu-Yasha replied non-chalantly, holding up a slightly crumpled up envelope.

"What the…" Kagome gasped, snatching the envelope out of his hand. She pulled out a slip of paper, which conveniently invited Inu-Yasha to dinner. "Where did you get this from?!" Kagome asked with disbelief.

"Why don't you remember my Jewelly, **you **gave it to me," Inu-Yasha smirked. He watched with glee as Kagome started to do a great impression of a fish out of water. Her brown eyes crossed and lips moving up and down. 

"Wha… when? Are you joking? I ca…" Her sentence cut off as a memory hit her.

_'"Dear, I want you to take this next door to Inu-Yasha…"'_

"No fricking way! That as what I gave you!" Kagome suddenly blurted out, disbelief and horror apparent as it spread across her features.

"You don't have to yell," Inu-Yasha spoke, his pinkie picking at his dog-like ears. "I think I've gone deaf!" He shouted in her face, before tilting his head to the side and smacking at it, a gesture as if to rid his head of water.

"Look whose talking," Kagome snorted, leaning backwards, and holding her hands up to ward him off."Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called out, stopping Inu-Yasha from making his own little comeback. "Who is at the door dear?"

"No one important mama… just Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called back, smirking at the look of rage on Inu-Yasha's face.

_'I'll show you no one important!'_ Inu-Yasha thought angrily, clenching his fist tightly. But he soon put on a cool facade when Mrs. Higurashi appeared behind Kagome.

"Ah, so you decided to take me up on my offer," Haruka's pleased sounding voice met his ears.

"You know me Mrs. Higurashi, free food gets me anywhere," Inu-Yasha replied, a sheepish smile spreading across his lips.

"Inu-Yasha," Haruka began in a scolding tone. Inu-Yasha backed up, worry rising in him. "How many time have I told you to call me Auntie!" She exclaimed cheerily.

"Uh… um… yes," Inu-Yasha said nervously.

"So…" Her face became slack and expecting.

"Um… yes?…"

"Inu-Yasha, if you want dinner…" Haruka left the threat in the air.

"Auntie…" Inu-Yasha said un-surely.

"Welcome Inu-Yasha! Come on in, you're just in time for dinner. Is that a new shirt?" She asked, acting as if she had won the Tokyo Lottery, as she fingered the material of her collar.

"Uh yes, Mrs… Auntie," Inu-Yasha finished lamely after the look Haruka sent him.

"Well come on in dear, everyone is waiting," Haruka said with a motherly smile. Then added as an afterthought, "you too Kagome, we want to start dinner soon."

"Yes mama," Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes._ 'Always when Dogboy comes over I get ignored.'_ Kagome thought angrily, rolling her eyes skyward again.

. ;

"How long does it take to use the bathroom?!" Kagome asked exasperated. The Higurashi family were sitting at the dinner table, in the kitchen, sitting patiently with their food in front of them waiting for Inu-Yasha._'Really! He announced that he had to use the bathroom 20 minutes ago.'_ She thought angrily as she pulled at the collar of the navy turtleneck that her mom made her wear.

"He's probably doing… you know," Souta whispered softly, leaning over at Kagome.

"No I don't know… what?" Kagome snapped, angry that Souta was speaking as if some secret was up.

"You **know**!" Souta said in a more urgent whisper. Before Kagome could respond, the sound of a toilet flushing from above interrupted her.

"Finally!" She snapped, shooting a look at the door to the entrance to the kitchen; just waiting for the familiar white hair to appear.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Inu-Yasha said shyly, eyeing their looks at him.

I'm sure you had to take that long… and why may I ask? Are you doing something bad?" Kagome shot him a look.

_'You are setting me up for a prank.'_ Inu-Yasha translated in his mind, smirking that the girl knew him so well. _'Time to feign innocence.'_

"Man Kagome, can't a guy take a dump without being hassled. I thought using the bathroom was a privacy."

"What's that… suppose to… mean…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she realized what he said. "Dump?" Kagome said softly, before her cheeks turned a bright cherry red color.

"Yeah dump! Got a problem with that?" He smirked, knowing Kagome was getting nervous.

"Um… how about we just eat," Kagome suggested, wanting to change the subject.

"That's a fine idea Kagome," Haruka interrupted, noting the tension in the air.

"Yeah! Inu-Yasha you can sit next to me!" Souta exclaimed pointing to the empty seat in-between him and Kagome.

"Sure thing kid," Inu-Yasha grinned, as he took his seat. He felt Kagome shiver form next to him. "Cold Kagome," Inu-Yasha cooed in her ear, delighted by the tremble it caused.

"Anything wrong dear?" Haruka asked.

"No, nothing… every thing is **fine**," she said through gritted teeth. On the last word she slammed her foot atop Inu-Yasha's foot. Hiding a smirk as he yelped in pain.

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Haruka's face took on a concerned look.

"Nothing… just some bug that's being a pain in the **butt**!" He exclaimed, ending with stabbing Kagome with a fork.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain, jumping out of her seat.

"Kagome?"

"It's nothing mama… just thought I saw a spider," Kagome said calming. Stiffly taking a seat and shooting Inu-Yasha a dirty glare. Inu-Yasha ignored her, however, as he had a smile spread with the forming of an idea.

"Can you past me the butter Mrs. Higu… Auntie?" Inu-Yasha asked, placing on a cherubic smile.

"Of course dear," Haruka stated, picking up the plate and passing it over.

"You know Kagome," he said mildly, as he placed the butter between them. "Sesshomaru said that if you put salt on butter…" Inu-Yasha picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled some on the butter, ignoring Kagome's protest of him ruining her butter. "Heat rises."

"Really?" Kagome held a skeptical look.

"Yeah, put your hand over it," Inu-Yasha commanded.

"No…" Kagome answered bluntly. _'He's up to something.'_

"Oh come on sis, don't be a party pooper," Souta edged her on. "What are you afraid of?"

"Yeah Kagome, what are you afraid of?" Inu-Yasha's cocky voice rang through her head.

_'You!'_ Kagome wanted to answer, but instead she just placed her hand over the butter. "Hey! There's o he…" Kagome started, as her face contorted in confusion. Her words cut off though as Inu-Yasha's arm shot forward as quickly as lightning and pushed her hand into the butter. "Agh! You sick bas…" Kagome started but stopped as she was once again interrupted; this time by her mom.

"Kagome…" Haruka had an edge to her tone.

"Sorry mama, I'll just go wash my hand," she grumbled, shooting a dark look to Inu-Yasha's snickering form. Before she left to the sink she made sure to smack her buttery hand against Inu-Yasha's head.

x.x

"I'll go get the dessert. Kagome dear, will you help me." Haruka commanded more than asked.

"Sure," Kagome muttered irritably, climbing out of her chair and began limping towards her mom._ 'Thank god dinner is almost over.'_

All throughout dinner, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were talking swipes left and right at each other. She was pleased with herself as she was able to over pepper Inu-Yasha's food, making his sensitive nose twitch and him sneeze all throughout dinner. When her mother wasn't looking she dumped her mash potatoes into his shirt; making him squirm until he excused himself to the bathroom. She also dropped her bowl of soup onto Inu-Yasha where the sun doesn't shine.

_'Then again… he did so much better…I guess this means I shouldn't dye him anymore.'_ She thought as she once again winced in pain.

Not only did her rump still hurt form the fork stabbed into it. But she had French dressing stained into her shirt, and bits and pieces of her salad wedged into her hair that she wasn't able to get out. She felt the forming of a bruise on her arm form the chicken bone Inu-Yasha 'accidentally' rammed into her. Plus, her knee was still feeling the table from when Inu-Yasha pulled the chair out from under her.

"I'll get you somehow," she muttered as she stared at the cherry pie she was cutting. She was about to leave back into the dining room before she spotted a bottle of Tabasco sauce. She started to cackle like a witch as an idea formed.

_'I've got you bastard!'_

x.x

Kagome walked back to the table placing a chocolate pie in front of Souta and her mom's seat. Haruka soon followed, placing cherry in front of Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome smirked as she noted Inu-Yasha got the right pie. Inu-Yasha took one glance at his pie and his nose scrunched up in disgust. Kagome began to panic.

_'Oh no! I forgot about his nose!'_

"Is something wrong Inu-Yasha?" Haruka questioned, noticing Inu-Yasha's hesitant movements to eat.

"I don't… um… like… cherry pie anymore… Mr… Auntie," Inu-Yasha replied.

"Really… I'll switch wit you then," Haruka replied.

"No! I'll switch with you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome." Haruka said her name as if she had just grown another head. "You have a cherry pie… and Inu-Yasha just said he doesn't like cherry pie."

"Oh um… well… Souta can trade with him," Kagome offered. _'Dear lord, please forgive me for sacrificing you Souta.'_ Kagome prayed silently.

"Uh-uh, I don't like cherry pie neither," Souta proclaimed, shaking his head no vigorously.

"Either Souta," Haruka corrected before turning concerned eyes onto Kagome. "Dear, is something wrong. I don't mind switching, it's perfectly fine with me," she said while swapping the plates.

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say, so she just sat and watched silently as her mom cut off a bit of pie and placed it to her lips._'Oh please let it be… may there be something to stop her.'_ She wished; but to no avail.

Mrs. Higurashi placed the pie in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed. That's when things went downhill. She went form a calm figure to suddenly having wide eyes and placing one hand onto her mouth and the other on her throat in a choking manner.

"Mom!" Souta called out jumping from his seat. "Should I call the hospital!?"

Haruka just shook her head as she ran out of the room.

"So… what did you do to the pie Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, smirking like no tomorrow with a curious eyebrow raised.

"You did that to her!?" Souta shrieked, disbelief evident.

"Wipe that smug look off your face," Kagome snapped, crossing her eyes in anger. "Souta SHUT UP!" She screamed shortly, as Souta had started rambling about evil alien sisters starting to kill off the family.

"Geez Kagome, you don't have to yell at the boy," Inu-Yasha said all smug sounding.

"I said… wipe that… damn smirk… off… your… FACE!" Kagome screeched before flinging her mom's abandoned pie in his face. Inu-Yasha snorted, as some of it went up his nose.

"What the fuck!? Is this Tabasco sauce!? Ack, cha, yuck!" Inu-Yasha started coughing violently.

Kagome just stomped out of the kitchen with a pleased smile, relishing in the sounds of Inu-Yasha hacking and Souta's worried voice.

x.x

"Oh! I hate him!" Kagome screamed as she slammed her bedroom door. She had just gotten back from a lecture her mom gave her on how her behavior during dinner was intolerable, especially that prank she had 'tried' to pull. "Idiot always gets me in trouble one way or another," she fumed, throwing off her French smelling shirt and pulling on the over-sized Ranma ½ shirt she 'borrowed' from Inu-Yasha.

She threw a nasty look out her window to the one adjacent to it before turning them onto her desk. Her eyes softened upon looking at the picture from the poetry day. The memory of him reciting the poem she had taught him in class.

"Then again, he does have his good side," she murmured softly before plopping herself onto the bed.

A chain reaction was then started. Under her weight, the bucket of eggs holding up her bed gave way, and she fell down onto the floor from lack of support. As she tried to get up, she lost her footing from the yolk-covered floor, and while flailing her arms about, she caught hold of a string that was 'conveniently' there. As she fell, she pulled on the string, which yanked on another bucket that poured a thick sweet amberish yellow liquid all over her fallen form. Daring not to try and get up again, she turned her head to be met full face with feathers that was blown from the draw that was tripped by the pressure her head put on the button.

Kagome reached into the drawer to pull out a paper that said _'Sweet as honey, my playboy bunny.'_ She turned it over to be met with a picture of a smirking Inu-Yasha giving her the victory sign.

"Then again he doesn't!"

A/N: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks go to Van flighigh for the idea for a butter prank. Remember, if you want me to use one of your ideas, you're going to have to **tell **me it first, so please, ideas are very much appreciated! Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	8. Mouth to Mouth Monday

Disclaimers: Okay, so I don't own the **characters**, but the story line is so totally mine so nyah. ;p

Chapter Eight: Mouth to Mouth Monday

"I hate you Hazuki!" Kagome bellowed once again that fine Monday morning. She was standing stiffly outside the shower, trying with all her might to get the honey out. This was her tenth scrubbing and it was starting to feel as painful as when she was washing –or trying to- her hair of the highlights.

"Kagome," a small voice whined from the other side of the bathroom door. "When are you going to get out? You've been in there for two hours!"

"I'll get out when I damn well feel like it!" Kagome growled, turning the water on full blast to wash the soap from her hair and face.

"But I got to go!" the voice spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Then grab some leaves and pee in a bush Souta!"

"Kagome, if you don't get out now, I'm gonna tell mom!" Souta exclaimed through the door.

"Fine!" Kagome sighed in exasperation. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Giving her hair a quick rubbing, she stood up and went over to the locked, wooden door. She swung it open to see a crossed-eye, puffed out cheeks Souta.

"Hahahaha . . . what happened to you?" He laughed, losing all composure. "You look like Medusa, except without the snakes!"

"Watch it!" Kagome growled, pushing past him. "Or you might wet your pants." She smirked as Souta stopped laughing and gave her own small laugh. "Guess you already did."

"Kagome!" Souta shouted; voice full of embarrassment, before slamming the bathroom door shut.

"That'll teach you," Kagome muttered before going into her room. She quickly took a look at her vanity as soon as she stepped in.

Her mouth twisted in disgust. She knew she wasn't one of the prettiest girls at school, though she also knew she had some looks to her. But, this honey in the hair did nothing for her. Her hair instead of being smooth was now crisp and dry. Also, they were located in clumps, all bunched together.

'Souta was right . . . I do look like Medusa without snakes.' Kagome thought grudgingly, running light fingers over her hair. _'That idiot boy! Always goes for the hair.'_ She shot a cold glare through her window to the one adjacent to it. To her surprise, Inu-Yasha was glaring right back at her with hand held up that was red and looked as if the fingers were in pain. She crossed her room smirking as she opened the window.

Kagome thought grudgingly, running light fingers over her hair. She shot a cold glare through her window to the one adjacent to it. To her surprise, Inu-Yasha was glaring right back at her with hand held up that was red and looked as if the fingers were in pain. She crossed her room smirking as she opened the window. 

"Looks like you found the mouse trap," she commented casually. To a passerby it would have looked as if she was talking to the wind or something. But Inu-Yasha heard, and he promptly answered by giving her the finger. "Touché are we? Well, then I guess I should cut our conversation short!" Kagome exclaimed, slamming her window. Kagome turned to go back to her business when a loud bumping sound from behind stopped her. She turned around to see egg dripping down her window.

'Why that little . . .' Kagome clenched her fist as a vein began throbbing in her temple. She looked over to see a smirking Inu-Yasha with his tongue sticking out and his right eyelid pulled down.

"Kagome dear, are you okay? What was that noise I heard?" Her mother's voice sounded from the door.

"Nothing mama . . . I just dropped something!" Kagome called out before returning her attention back to the window, but Inu-Yasha was gone. "That tard," she grumbled before turning back to getting ready for school.

x.x

Kagome walked into the courtyard of Kikidou Valley with a grim expression on her face. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, she figured that was the best way to go, and wore a black baggy skirt and a lime green shirt that said _'Save the drama for your mama'_.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, running over to her. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and she was wearing a short plaid skirt, white blouse T-shirt, and a navy blue vest over it. Also the end of her pigtails held navy blue ribbons.

"Hey . . . interesting outfit," Kagome commented, eyeing Sango's choice of clothing.

"Kohaku dared me to wear this . . ." Sango trailed off, muttering something about stupid brothers daring siblings to look like a slut.

"So how much do you get to dress like a slut?" Kagome questioned.

"$100," Sango muttered, face turning a light shade of pink.

"Wow . . . Souta would never be willing to part that much just for me to dress up!" Kagome exclaimed, awe and envy mixed in her tone.

"Why should he, when he knows you do it everyday for free?" Sango questioned quickly before making a dash for the school.

Kagome stood still with a dumbfound look as the words began to enter her mind. Suddenly meaning fully sunk in and Kagome's face contorted from confusion to anger.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted her battle cry, before pushing her way towards her frighten friend.

x.x

"Hey Inu-" Miroku began to greet until he was cut off by a loud cry.

"Sango!"

"God damn that wench!" Inu-Yasha grumbled, placing his hands over his delicate dog-ears.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou scowled, slapping his arm. The sleeves of her white peasant top flowing with the wind along with her knee length red skirt. "That's not nice to say . . . especially about Kagome."

"Yeah Inu-Yasha!" Miroku joined in, liking any day where he could pick on Inu-Yasha **without** getting a pounding. "Besides, it seems our fine friend's victim today is someone other than you!"

"Who's Sango again?" Kikyou intervened with her question, seeing how Inu-Yasha was about to leap towards Miroku's neck.

"That chick always around Kagome . . . her new best friend," Inu-Yasha spat, not missing the hurt filling him or crossing Kikyou's eyes.

"Oh yes . . . I remember. Saw her in the library Saturday. Discussing how she was going to hurt Miroku with the Harry Potter book she was borrowing," Kikyou reminisced.

"What?" Miroku asked with an indignant tone. "Why would she want to harm me?"

"Hm . . . I don't know, maybe because you're always grabbing at her," Inu-Yasha commented, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"That is no reason to go hit on innocent man!" Miroku reiterated, throwing a glare at Inu-Yasha.

"You ain't got the balls to be a man," Inu-Yasha sneered, returning the glare.

"Oh my! How ever did you find out about the castration!" A voice exclaimed, cutting off Miroku's retort.

Every head in the small group of three turned their head to look at the source of the voice. All eyes came upon the Catholic Schoolgirl Sango. She stood with a smirking expression that barely outweighed the fear in her eyes.

"Ah, the lovely Sango," Miroku greeted her dutifully, moving towards her with out-stretched arms.

"Not today small stuff," Sango jeered, side-stepping him so that he would fall flat on his face. Her moment of playing with Miroku's mind was fun, but it was also a great distraction that cost her.

"Sango . . ." A low, dangerous voice growled. Sango winced as a manicured hand dug its fingernails into her shoulder. "Let's talk . . ." Kagome breathed, bringing her head close to Sango's ear.

"What about?" Sango stuttered.

"Don't you . . ." Kagome started before calming down. She looked around to see everyone staring at her and Sango. She spotted Inu-Yasha, Kikyou . . . and Miroku; a sinister smile replaced the frown on her face. "Miroku!" She spoke happily.

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku greeted.

"Do you like Sango's outfit?" Kagome inquired, raising an eyebrow in interest. Sango shuddered as she watched Miroku scan her body up and down.

"Very," Miroku said simply.

"Sango said she dressed just for you," Kagome commented. Miroku's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Sango's skin took on a ghastly color. Before anyone knew what was happening, Kagome pushed Sango forward into Miroku's waiting arms.

"Hey Sango," Miroku spoke in what he thought to be a seductive voice. His hands moved their way slowly down her back to inappropriate places.

"I didn't let you touch me there yesterday. Didn't let you touch me there since I met you. So what makes you think I'll let you touch me there **NOW**!" Sango shouted as she twisted his wrists then did a complicated hand movement that ended with Miroku on his back. Then suddenly Sango twirled around and turned blazing eyes on Kagome. "You!"

"Now, now Sango," Kagome spoke nervously, backing away with hands in defensive position.

"Don't you 'now, now Sango' me Kagome," Sango growled out, taking a predatory step towards her.

"Come on, you wouldn't hurt your best friend, now would you?" Kagome rushed out before turning tail and running out of there. Sango just gave a quick glance to Kikyou's wince at best friend before taking her own leave to kill a soon to be ex-best friend.

"That was interesting . . ." Kikyou breathe without much enthusiasm. Inu-Yasha just nodded his head in agreement as the bell rang. "Bye Inu-Yasha!" Kikyou called out before walking away.

x.x

"Didn't have to hit so hard," Kagome muttered angrily as she took her seat behind Sango. It was third period and Sango had finally managed to get a hold of Kagome.

"You're lucky that I'm still talking to you at all," Sango growled over shoulder.

"I was only getting back at you for calling me a slut," Kagome countered. She let out a squeak of fright as Sango let out a very Inu-Yasha like growl. "Sorry, never mind!" Kagome whispered meekly.

"Look at the tiger turned mouse," Inu-Yasha barked as he took his seat next to her.

"Shut up Inu-Yasha . . . at least I don't purr like a cat," Kagome spat out viscously.

"Why you wench!" Inu-Yasha started, getting ready to do something; thought wasn't quite sure what seeing how Kagome was female. Kagome winced; knowing she was in **deep** trouble, for Inu-Yasha only called her wench when he was really mad at her.

'Great job Kagome!' She thought sarcastically. _'Making two people stranger than you wanting to kill you all in the same day! This must be a new record.'_

She thought sarcastically. 

Before Inu-Yasha could finish contemplating how to take care of her, the teacher came in signaling the start of class.

"Hello class," Mr. Myouga spoke as he came up to the podium. "Now, we've been talking a lot about tales over the past few weeks and I thought it would be fun to make our own. You can make a tale about anything. A holiday, a pet, animals, things, anything you can think of." Mr. Myouga explained before going into specifics about the assignment. After he was done he spoke the magic words. "You can work with a partner." The class began to cheer. " . . . But, your partner will be chosen at random. If you look down at your desk you will find a square of paper. Write ou name on it and pass them to the front."

Kagome quickly signed her name on the paper then looked over to Inu-Yasha's desk.

"Hello-Kitty?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Where the hell do you see 'Hello-Kitty'?" Inu-Yasha snarled, glaring at her.

"Right there," she replied simply, pointing at his square. "Inu-Yasha Hello-Kitty."

"You dumbass, that says Inu-Yasha Hazuki!" Inu-Yasha corrected.

"Oh . . . well you should learn to write better," Kagome countered.

"No, you just can't read," Inu-Yasha retorted.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Can. Too!" Kagome yelled, pulling Inu-Yasha's face closer to her by yanking on one of his forelocks.

"Can. Not!" Inu-Yasha said obediently, wrapping his fingers around her small wrist.

"Can-" Kagome was cut off by the loud sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Can you two stop bickering and put those squares in the hat," Mr. Myouga commanded, nodding his head at their desktops.

Both quickly let go of their hold on one another and looked down. Sure enough, there were piles of squares on both desks. They each turned a light shade of pink before gathering up the squares and placing them in the hat.

"Thank you," Mr. Myouga spoke, giving them a curt nod before walking back to the podium. "Now, partners will be as follows. Hinomiya and Shatsu. Lin and Wan . . ." Mr. Myouga kept pulling out squares and partnering people up. Soon it came down to only a handful of people left. "Higurashi . . ." He called Kagome's name before pulling out another paper. He scrunched his eyes up as he read the name. "Can't make this out . . . very illegible . . . seems like the last name begins with H," he stated as he squinted his eyes more.

"Shit!" Kagome heard Inu-Yasha whisper next to her.

'You can say that again.' Kagome thought wryly, knowing he was thinking along the same lines that they were going to be partners.

"Ah here we go!" Mr. Myouga suddenly exclaimed, causing Kagome to jump a little out of her seat. "Higurashi and Harasaki!" Kagome wasn't sure if she should just jump for joy or throw herself out the window. Either way, her partner was bad.

'Just terrific! Instead of a jerk, I get a pervert.' Kagome thought grudgingly, throwing a glance at Miroku.

" . . . Our last pair is Long and Hazuki!" Mr. Myouga announced. "Now you have the rest of the period to work with your partner!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Sango turned in her seat to look at Inu-Yasha.

"Come on Inu-Yasha, let's go somewhere where we're not surrounded by ex-best friends," Sango commanded, shooting a withering glare at Kagome's shrinking form. Inu-Yasha nodded his head numbly, a little nervous of a pissed off Sango. The two gathered their stuff and walked off into a corner of the class not disturbed by students.

"Hello partner!" Miroku greeted cheerily as he plopped into the seat next to Kagome.

"Shut up." Kagome spoke in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, furrowing his brow in concern.

"Because of you, Sango is mad at me," Kagome retorted, angrily flipping through her binder searching for a clean page.

"Me?!" Miroku asked with shock. "What did I do?"

"If you weren't such a pervert, then I **never** would have gotten the idea to push her at you this morning."

"Yeah right!" Miroku snorted; all worry of something bad leaving him. "Aren't you responsible for your own actions. I don't think my 'pervertedness' called out to you this morning to push Sango . . .well maybe it did. But you never had to listen to it."

"Like I'd ever lis-" Someone calling her name cut off Kagome's retort. "What?!" she shouted, turning in her seat to face the person. She took on a calmer look as she noted that it was Sango.

"Hey Kagome, you work today, right?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yeah," she replied, ignoring the voice telling her not to trust Sango. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering!" Sango replied before turning her attention back to Inu-Yasha.

"Let's get to work!" Kagome exclaimed, in a better mood seeing as that Sango wasn't as mad at her.

x.x

'Man is work boring.' Kagome thought, as she boredly scanned the pool area once again. _'I think I'll just call it in for the day.'_ She mused as she noted that the other lifeguards were also either off duty of making their way home. She climbed down the ladder on the side of the chair and began to place her clothes on over her red bathing suit. As she was about to make her leave she was stopped by a commotion. Her head snapped in the way of the noise to see a crowd gathering around the corner of the pool.

Kagome thought, as she boredly scanned the pool area once again. She mused as she noted that the other lifeguards were also either off duty of making their way home. She climbed down the ladder on the side of the chair and began to place her clothes on over her red bathing suit. As she was about to make her leave she was stopped by a commotion. Her head snapped in the way of the noise to see a crowd gathering around the corner of the pool. 

"Kagome!" A voice yelled out to her.

'Sango?!' She thought with concern as she registered the fear in her voice. She rushed towards the crowd and began to push her way through to the center. There in the middle was a worried Sango, and Miroku kneeled over what appeared to be a drowning victim. Who strangely had white hair and dog-ears . . . "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, hurrying over to his side. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Well . . . we were just playing around . . . then he got a cramp . . . we tried to keep him up. But Inu-Yasha is a dead weight," Miroku explained hurriedly.

"Oh . . ." Kagome stated seeming to go back to her heartless mode when it came to Inu-Yasha. _'Dammit! What am I going to do!'_ She had half the mind to help him when her rational side decided to voice an opinion and tell her how stupid she was for trying to help him. _'But he's helped me out before.'_ She reasoned. _'Then again, we were friends at the time.'_ That's how it went. With every reason she came up with to help him she always found a counter. Finally she looked up and spotted the familiar face of her boss. _'But, that $20 bonus will always look good on my paycheck.'_ She resolved.

She quickly set to work, making sure that Inu-Yasha was lying flat on his back. Then she scanned his body for any movements, giving him few slaps also to make sure he was breathing. When she saw nothing she gave his face a determined look.

'You better appreciate this.' She thought before pinching his nose and pulling his chin down. Slowly she breathed into his mouth, watching his chest rise up and then down. She repeated the action a second time. She watched his body for any signs of movement. Not getting any she placed her hands on his chest, one on another, and began to push down 15 times before reopening his mouth and giving 2 more breaths. She then repeated her actions.

'Still no signs.' She thought worriedly. She pushed on his chest again for 15 counts, then once again lowered her moth to his. This time however, while giving the rescue breaths, Inu-Yasha's arms wrapped around her waist before pulling her towards him-self. Kagome froze in her actions as she felt the movement.

'Is he kissing me!?' She panicked, starting to push at his chest. But Inu-Yasha wouldn't hear of it as he pulled her tighter in his hold. Finally when Kagome was getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen, Inu-Yasha pulled away with a smirking face.

Kagome stared at him in horror, numbly taking in Sango's laughter. Tears soon welled in her eyes as she looked from Inu-Yasha's smirk to Sango's laughing form to Miroku's worried expression. Suddenly she did the only thing her mind would comprehend. She swung her arm forward, slapping Inu-Yasha hard across the cheek. Then before anyone could do anything, she picked herself up and began to run.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called out, moving to go after her with Sango following his lead. Both were stopped however by the placement of a hand on their shoulders. In unison they turned to look at an angered Miroku.

"I think you both have done enough for her today," he said in a low dangerous tone. Inu-Yasha and Sango both exchanged a glance before nodding in agreement. The three just stared at Kagome's disappearing form.

x.x

Kagome ran blindly on through the streets, just trying to make it home. Trying to understand why Sango or Inu-Yasha for that matter would do something as mean as that towards her.

'That was so not worth the $20.' She tried to joke to make herself feel better, but that only made her want to cry more. As she reached a hand up to dry her face she fell backwards from a force that collided with her.

"I'm sorry," she heard a familiar voice rush out. She looked up to see a worried Kikyou offering her a hand.

"Hey Kikyou, that's okay!" Kagome said happily, gladly taking hold of the offered hand.

"Where you heading?" Kikyou asked curiously as Kagome wiped her skirt off.

"Home," Kagome said bluntly before walking around Kikyou.

"Can I walk with you?" Kikyou asked suddenly, surprising Kagome.

"Sure . . ." Kagome answered in an unsure tone after getting over the initial shock.

"Great!" Kikyou cheered, moving forward as she stepped into stride with Kagome; who in turn gave a bright smile.

The two began to walk, saying words here and there to get over the awkwardness. But as they neared the shrine, they were laughing and talking like good friends. Both were forgetting momentarily their reason for the silent year.

"Well bye Kikyou, thanks for walking with me!" Kagome thanked as she began up the shrine steps.

"You're welcome," Kikyou smiled. ". . . and I'm sorry."

"Haha, I told you not to worry about that. I wasn't hurt when I fell so there's nothing to be sorry about!" Kagome laughed before running up the rest of the way.

"No, I meant I'm sorry for not being the friend you needed, and "m sorry for betraying you," Kikyou whispered up the steps. "But I won't let it happen again," she spoke with a resolved tone before walking away.

A/N: Here's this chapter! Thank you reviewers! Hope to see you all next time!


	9. Too Many Times Tuesday

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Eight: Too Many Times Tuesday

_"Then Hiroshi was like 'My dad is taking us to the states for my birthday. My dad can afford it, unlike some people.' Then he had the nerve to eyeball me, giving me this dirty look," Kikyou explained, telling Kagome about the events of yesterday._

_"What a spoiled brat! I can't believe he would say that! The next time I see him I'm gonna pound him! Never mind! I don't ever want to see him again!" Kagome exclaimed, anger boiling through her blood._

_"Inu-Yasha." Kagome heard a soft voice whisper. Her head shot towards the door to see the retreating form of her white haired best friend. "Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! INU-YASHA" Her mother screamed._

_"Kagome, what are you ding!" Kikyou screeched as Kagome tried to get out of the bed._

_"I need . . . to . . . stop Inu-Yasha. That dummy . . . he . . . probably . . . misunderstood what he heard!" Kagome yelled, pulling the wires out of her arm. Once they were out, she rushed out of the room, pushing passed her distracted mother._

_"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled; breaking out of her stupor as her daughter's retreating back started to fade. "Kagome, come back here! You haven't fully healed yet! Kagome! KAGOME! Oh, not you too! You kids have got to stop ignoring me!"_

_"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi . . . those two ill be laughing and hugging again by tonight," Kikyou's reassuring tone soothed some of Mrs. Higurashi's nerves._

_x.x_

_"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha, I know you're here! I may not have your nose, but I know you always come here when you're upset!" Kagome yelled as she ran through the familiar park._

_"Nah Kagome, you know for a fact that I always go to the God Tree in front of your house!" A voice called down from within a tall oak. "Besides, I thought you never wanted to see me again."_

_"I knew you misunderstood . . . me and Kikyou were talking about Hiroshi and how he was being a major snob!" Kagome explained as she made her way to beneath the oak._

_"You sure?" Inu-Yasha turned curious golden eyes onto the girl below him._

_"Positive . . . besides, I thought you could smell lies."_

_"I can only smell big lies. 'Cause when humans lie they let out this . . . this . . . it starts with an S . . ."_

_"Stinky?" Kagome provided._

_"No . . . I think Sesshomaru said . . . I remember what he said now! They let out this smell . . . and it makes them smell like shit!" Inu-Yasha declared, pointing upward a knowing finger; losing all composure and falling out of the tree._

_"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out, rushing forward to help him. "Are you all right?" She asked, placing hands on his arms to help him up somewhat._

_"I'm fine," Inu-Yasha groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position against the tree he had been in._

_"Good, then I won't feel bad about doing this," she whispered more to herself than Inu-Yasha. Before Inu-Yasha knew what was happening, Kagome clenched her fist and boxed him on the side of the head._

_"Ow!" Inu-Yasha cried out, rubbing where his head had pain inflicted upon it. "What'd you do that for dummy?"_

_"Because you were mean to me, and than you go and not understand things **again**!" Kagome explained like everyone knew it._

_"Well, you weren't that nice to me either!" Inu-Yasha protested._

_". . . You started it!"_

_"That's smart, because everyone knows that solves the problem."_

_"Maybe it does," Kagome snapped._

_". . ." Inu-Yasha just sat there silently, giving her an incredulous look. "You know it doesn't."_

_"So . . . fine, you win. I'm sorry Inu-Yasha," Kagome spoke solemnly, breaking under Inu-Yasha's stare._

_". . . That sounded believable. But, I guess that it's a start . . . what?" Inu-Yasha questioned as he looked at Kagome's expectant look. Kagome just crossed her arms and quirked up a brow. "Fine . . . you're forgiven."_

_Kagome's face brightened with a bright smile and Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile too. Kagome knew that Inu-Yasha saying that was as close to an apology as she would get._

_"Hey Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha posed after a few moments of pleasant silence._

_"Yes," Kagome replied, grinning a little as a light breeze brushed her face. She was feeling a lot calmer since she first woke up._

_"Can I be your bride?" Inu-Yasha questioned._

_"What?" Kagome answered with her own question, her eyes snapped open with confusion._

_"I saw Sesshomaru watching this soap thing, and it said that if you really like someone, then you marry them and become their bride."_

_"Oh . . ." Kagome breathe, some enlightenment entering her eyes._

_"So will you be my bride?"_

_x.x_

_"Stupid Inu-Yasha," Kagome grumbled as she crawled into the grand branches of the old God Tree. "Always a pain in my butt." She scowled as she heard the familiar 'annoying' voice of Inu-Yasha calling out her name. "Always saying the wrong thing."_

_"Kagome, where are you and your fat ass?"_

_"He's crude, rude, and the damnest person alive."_

_"Found you!" Inu-Yasha's voice yelled from below._

_Startled, Kagome lost her balance and began to fall. She tried to claw out and catch hold of something, anything, but the world was moving too fat for her to see clearly. She clenched her eyes tightly as she knew the ground was coming closer. Suddenly, everything stopped and felt like she was just floating in the air._

_Wide eyes snapped open to stare into scared golden ones. Strong arms encircled beneath her legs and around her back. Kagome and Inu-Yasha just stared speechlessly at each other, trying to get their bearings back together._

'He's the cutest boy I've met.'_ She thought, staring deeply at his face. _'. . . and I think I may like him.'

_x.x_

_"Come on Kagome it'll be fun . . . besides, why try screaming, no one will hear you."_

_x.x_

_"I'll protect you . . . always Kagome."_

_x.x_

"Ah!" Kagome screamed, shooting up in her bed with wide eyes holding unshed tears. She pressed the palm of her hands into her temple, shaking her head hard. "Make it stop! Please, just make it all stop!"

"Kagome, is everything all right?" Haruka's worried voice called through the door.

"Everything . . . everything is fine mama!" Kagome spoke back, trying to desperately hide the tremble out of her voice.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes, j-just had a bad dr-dream." Kagome held her breath as she heard nothing from the other side. Then she let it out slowly as the fading of her mother's foot steps left her doorway. "Just . . . a bad . . . dream." She spoke, now trying to convince herself.

"Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" A low muffled voice questioned.

Kagome's head whirled in the direction of her window to see Inu-Yasha perched in the tree branch closest to her window. He was positioned on his haunches while giving her an inquisitive look. The green leaves brushing him every now and then with a light breeze.

"What are you doing here," Kagome hissed as she crossed her room over to the window, opening it slightly.

"Well, I **was** soundly sleeping until I heard you screaming bloody murder," Inu-Yasha explained, hidden humor in his eyes as he reached the part where she was screaming. But Kagome wasn't a stupid one and didn't miss the flitting concern and worry in his eyes.

"Well sorry to scare you, but I had a bad dream of you and Miroku making out," Kagome said coolly, a smirk spreading joyfully as she watched him pale and begin to squirm. She felt touched by the concern, but let it be squashed as she remembered the sick joke he played at the pool.

"Th-that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, looking at her like she suddenly grew fangs and declared herself a vampire.

"Which is exactly why I screamed," she spoke promptly before slamming the window shut on his left hand; which had helpfully moved onto the ledge when Inu-Yasha began to feel woozy from her words.

"Dammit bitch!" Inu-Yasha yelped in pain, jerking his hand out and towards himself where he began to cradle it.

"Shut-up wussy, I know it's going to heal in a few hours," Kagome snapped while pulling the curtain close to block the image of the hanyou.

x.x

"Miss Higurashi . . . Miss Higurashi," a croaky toned voice kept repeating.

"Psst . . . Kagome," Inu-Yasha hissed, nudging her in the ribs. "Kagome, get your ass up now!" He hissed louder as the teacher continued to call her name.

"Huh?" Kagome asked in a dreaming tone, raising her head up a little to reveal bleary eyes.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha poked her again, except harder.

"Five more minutes superman," she groaned, turning her head to face the other direction.

_'She hasn't called me that for a while.'_ A stunned Inu-Yasha thought. Just as quickly as the thought came, it was gone with the shake of his head.

"Kagome, wake your lazy ass up, it's time for you to present," he spoke directly into her ear. Her simple reply was a shrug of the arm which caused Inu-Yasha to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Same old, same old then . . . Kagome . . . it's become official. There's no more oden left in the world."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping straight out of her seat. Red began to tint her face as she looked around and noticed the stares of her fellow students; especially those of a smirking Inu-Yasha, Miroku standing in front of the class with raised eyebrows, and short, plump Mr. Myouga giving her an expectant look.

"I'm assuming that since you've decided to join us Miss Higurashi that you're prepared to share your story." Mr. Myouga stated more than questioned. The look on his face telling Kagome that she was going to present regardless of whether she was ready or not.

"Ye-yes, of course, Mr. Myouga," Kagome stuttered, before starting to make her way next to Miroku.

"Same stupid bitch as always I see," Inu-Yasha chuckled under his breath as Kagome passed. Kagome still heard him and gave him a swift kick in the shins as she passed. "Sorry," she apologized softly as she reached Miroku.

"That's okay, I would've been more than prepared to do it without you," Miroku murmured back.

"That's not what I'm sorry about," she hissed. "I was saying sorry to myself for not kicking Inu-Yasha in the balls." She replied quickly to Miroku's un-spoken question.

"O . . . okay then, let's get started," he whispered in a tone that held some fear in it. He straightened up and stared squarely at the class. "Hm-hm . . . our story is based on the American holiday Valentine's Day. The day of lovers . . . kissing . . ."

"Sex," Kagome coughed into her hands, causing a few laughs out of the class along with horrified looks from some fellow students who couldn't believe Kagome's behavior.

". . . Friendship," Miroku continued as if he didn't hear Kagome's rude interruption. ". . . and love all around in general. It all started with St. Valentine himself, who . . ."

"Who originally was a mortal in love," Kagome interrupted, receiving an odd glance from Miroku. "He was a young apprentice for the local blacksmith, who had fallen in love with his master's daughter. The tragic lovers were named Miroku and Sango," Kagome finished coolly, watching as everyone's gaze turned towards the blushing girl.

"But try as he might, the valiant Miroku could not court the fiery Sango," Miroku brought back the attention, seeing where Kagome was going with the story. "Finally, after saving the fragile girl from some rowdy men, Sango began to let Miroku break through the wall she had placed around her heart."

"But, her father seeing the two grow closer together became jealous from the affections his daughter no longer disposed upon him. He threw Miroku out of his house and broke the apprenticeship." Kagome took over on telling the tale. "Though the father's plan back-fired and only increased their love. Sango snuck out of the house every night to see Miroku."

"Ooooh," the class whistled in unison, a few sending Sango sly glances.

"But, sadly, the cold began to take its toll on Miroku, and he grew sickly," Miroku spoke solemnly. "Sango tried to nurse him, but it was too late. On the eve of his death, he held Sango's hand tightly. In which he spoke aloud his love for her and how it would last for an eternity."

"And an eternity indeed," Kagome continued. "The death of Miroku was on the fourteenth of February, year unknown. Every year on his death date, Miroku would return to his grave to see his love, and she would always be there."

"As the years passed and Sango grew more beautiful with each one, Miroku could see her slowly dying from a broken heart. Though it saddened him, he knew Sango must grow to love another. So on that day, Miroku looked around and found a young man mourning the death of his wife."

"With each year, Miroku would always bring the two together somehow, and finally the two wedded. The event made Miroku joyous and he decided to help more broken-hearted people. It is said that every year on the fourteenth of February couples are always brought together by chance. Coming to cal the mysterious ghost St. Valentine, and naming the day after him."

"Excellent job Higurashi, Harasaki!" Mr. Myouga praised, clapping his small hands enthusiastically. "These two showed to you exactly what kind of story I want!" Mr. Myouga said proudly, clapping a hand on either kid's shoulders.

"Great job," Kagome whispered to Miroku.

"Thanks," he replied. "It was kind of tough seeing as to us making it up."

x.x

The rest of the day passed quickly with only one disturbance. Kagome being asked . . . more like told that she would be going out with Kouga Shimaki. Kagome shook her head sadly as she remembered the event while placing on her gym uniform.

x.x;

_"I can't believe you did that!" Sango fumed to Kagome as the two left the history class._

_"So what?" Kagome commented, shrugging her arms non-chalantly. "How doest that saying go . . . oh yeah. An eye for an eye."_

_"Kagome, that's not fair and you know it."_

_"Sure it is. I at least didn't have Miroku kiss you." Sango opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off._

_"Kagome!" A voice called out._

_Kagome turned around to see someone familiar and yet at the same time unrecognizable running towards her._

_"Yes," Kagome replied as she eyed the tall muscular boy. Taking in the black hair in a high ponytail, pointed ears, and clear blue eyes staring intensely at her._

_"You're going to go out with me on Saturday," the boy replied, giving her a smirk that gave Kagome a clear view of his fangs._

_"Excuse me?" Kagome asked with disbelief as she stared wide-eyed at the boy._

_"You and me . . . Date . . . Saturday night," the boy spoke, explaining it like a caveman._

_"I heard that," Kagome snapped in an irritated tone." But who do you think you are, coming out of no where and telling me what to do . . . and who are you?"_

_"I'm Kouga Shimaki, and you shall go out with me!" His voice proclaimed with sincerity . . . and yet under his eyes, Kagome found . . . guilt and hurt laying there._

_'What does he have to be guilty about?'_

_But before Kagome could voice her opinions or thoughts, Sango decided to step in._

x.x

"Higurashi!" A demanding voice called into the now empty locker-room. "Higurashi, are you going to sit in here all day, or are you going to get our there and earn that A!" Miss Akiya hollered.

"C-c-coming!" Kagome hollered, rushing out of the room.

x.x

"So, Inu-Yasha," Miroku sneered coolly as the two did their laps around the track. "Did you do anything interesting yesterday, other than humiliate a certain girl we know."

"Stuff the angry guy act Miroku," Inu-Yasha snapped, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"No, I won't stuff it Inu-Yasha," Miroku retorted, his voice on the verge of yelling before he brought it down to barely above a whisper. "You hurt one of my friends and not only that, but you stole something every girl cherishes. You took her first kiss. And all for what? A sick joke!"

"Your loyalty is mi-placed Miroku," Inu-Yasha replied evenly. "Kagome is just going to turn around and bite you in the ass. Also, she didn't lose her first kiss yesterday . . . I took that a long time ago while she handed me a broken heart," Inu-Yasha whispered in a sad, far-away tone. Before Miroku could react, Inu-Yasha quickened his pace and ran ahead.

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku hollered before picking up his own pace to catch up with his quick friend. It took a while of running, and panting, and pushing his limits, but he finally caught up. "Inu-Yasha . . . just what . . . the hell . . . were . . . you talking . . . about?" Miroku gasped.

"Nothing . . . just forget it," Inu-Yasha waved off like it was nothing. Though the way his teeth were clenched and his jaw in a firm line, Miroku knew it was something.

". . . Okay. But you still made Kagome upset. Really upset . . . when I called her last night, she was describing in great detail, the exact methods she would use to part you from your friend so there won't be any, quote unquote 'Little Inu-Yasha devil spawns running around!'" Miroku completely ignored the fact that Inu-Yasha had stopped running, and was turning very pale. When he heard no reaction, Miroku stopped in his tracks to see Inu-Yasha a few feet behind him. "What's wrong with you man? Do you think Kagome is still mad at you?"

Before Inu-Yasha could reply, an arrow came whizzing towards them. Inu-Yasha anticipating the landing, smoothly took a step back as the arrow imbedded itself into the hard track.

"Dude . . ." Miroku let out a low whistle. "If you hadn't moved then . . . well . . . you'd never be able to get laid!"

Inu-Yasha growled at the reminder before sending a glare over to where the girls were practicing archery. He looked just in time to see a smug looking Kagome turn her back on him . . . while handing a bow to Sango.

x.x

"Man Kagome," Sango whistled. "I didn't think you were that mad," she commented as they packed up their stuff at the end of class. Kagome just sent her a scowl before continuing to pack.

Higurashi!' Miss Akiya called out from her office.

"Yeah," Kagome yelled back, trying to hide the annoyance from her voice.

"Come here!"

'I just want to go home.' She whined as the last bell of the day signaled the end off school. Kagome slowly dragged her feet into Miss Akiya's office to see the young woman sitting at her desk with a stern look.

"Have a seat Higurashi," she spoke, gesturing to one of the chairs. She watched as Kagome seated herself into one of the stiff chairs, before deciding to speak. "Look Higurashi . . . I know that what happened today in class was an accident, but I'm going to have to punish you."

"For what?" Kagome questioned with a dumbfound expression, not at all having a clue what was going on here.

"During archery . . . that little mishap," Miss Akiya explained slowly; like it was the most obvious thing.

"A little . . . mishap?"

"Yes, where Inu-Yasha almost became . . . an it." Miss Akiya commented in other words. When she saw that Kagome still seemed a little lost, she decided to elaborate it some more. "When your arrow missed the target . . . by a lot, it nearly hit Inu-Yasha down," Miss Akiya cleared her throat before nodding her head downwards.

"I don't understand," Kagome said with a confused look.

"You nearly castrated the boy," Miss Akiya replied in an exasperated tone.

"Oh . . . that," Kagome replied dryly.

"I know you and Inu-Yasha don't . . . get along well," Miss Akiya spoke, putting the situation lightly. "But I can not condone your actions today."

"But Miss Akiya," Kagome interrupted. "It wasn't on purpose. You yourself know that I can't shoot very well."

"I know Kagome," Miss Akiya said, her facial expressions softening. "I also don't like to condemn my students when they mess up. But Mr. Futaka and Hazuki both feel that you should be punished for this. Those dumb males and their idiotic pride. If they think getting hit in the crotch is painful, then they should try having a period every month. That's not even a tenth of the pain we feel," Miss Akiya mumbled. Kagome's eye gave a little twitch as the words came out; having a feeling Miss Akiya hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"So, this is all Inu-Yasha's fault," Kagome stated blandly.

"No . . . no Kagome," Miss Akiya rushed out, forgetting her tirade. "It's not his fault. If you must blame someone, blame Mr. Futaka," she blamed. Not wanting to fuel the fire between the two.

"Why . . . obviously Inu-Yasha tattled on my blunder," Kagome retorted.

"But it's not like I listen to what students . . . demand of me. No, Mr. Futaka threatened to report me . . . and I'm sorry Kagome, but I'd rather give you a minor punishment then lose my job," Miss Akiya explained solemnly, bowing her head in shame.

"So . . . what is my punishment?" Kagome asked, deciding to change the subject, feeling sympathy going out to her distressed looking teacher.

"Oh . . . just detention tomorrow after school."

"You call that a **minor** punishment," Kagome asked, disbelief dripping from her tone.

"Well . . . my options were either that or suspension . . . I mean, you **do** realize Mr. Toutousai is Inu-Yasha's grandfather?"

"You know what . . . detention sounds just fine to me," Kagome forced out cheerily.

"Good, so tomorrow after school," Miss Akiya explained.

"Sure."

'It's not like I have a choice.'

"You're free to go then!" Miss Akiya bided with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Kagome grumbled before snatching up her bag and rushing out of the room as fast she could while waking. After a quick stop at her locker, she practically ran out of the building. The raven-haired girl didn't bother to slow down until she reached the park. Even then, she was totally oblivious to her surroundings, which is exactly how she wound up on her butt after bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," a familiar voice flooded Kagome's hearing. Kagome's head snapped up immediately to take in the sight of the woman before her. She seemed to be on the short side with a petite body, soft brown hair going down to her shoulders with a little bit in a type of side ponytail, a surprised look gracing her features with sparkling brown eyes widened in shock.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed, scrambling to her feet.

"Kagome!" A choked reply came out of the small woman.

"I can't believe it's you!" Kagome shouted before pulling the other woman into a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

"Just fine," Rin mumbled into Kagome's shoulder.

"I've missed . . . haven't seen you since . . . well, since forever!"

"I know, and I would really love to stay and chat . . . but I need to get going."

"What? I just saw you . . ." Kagome pouted in a dejected tone before backing away.

"I know . . ." Rin spoke in a tired tone. "But, how about we meet for coffee or something. Here's my number, just call when you have some free time," Rin rushed out, scribbling some numbers down on a crumpled piece of ripped paper.

"Sure . . ." Kagome said in an unsure tone whilst taking the offered paper.

A worried look spread as she finally took in Rin's appearance. From far away, you'd think she looked like any other person. But up close you could see the red-rimmed eyes, the tired look, shaggy looking clothes, black circles under the eyes, and the lost of life in her eyes.

"Rin . . ." Kagome started.

"Great, well I got to go. See you soon Kagome," Rin rushed out before pushing past her; avoiding the unasked question.

". . . What happened to you?"

x.x

Kagome slowly made her way home, confusing thoughts drifting in and out of her mind. First she gets in trouble for an accident.

'At least, that's what I'll tell them.'

Then she meets . . . no bumps into a . . . a . . . well a wrong Rin.

'Something is going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is. But should I start with Rin . . . or Sesshomaru?'

Kagome spared the briefest of glances to her neighbor's house before starting her way up the numerous steps to her house. Completely ignoring the black limo parked in front of the shrine's steps.

"Kagome," a familiar male voice called out. Kagome whirled around to come upon the features of the last man she'd want to see.

"Naraku."

A/N: That's all. Sorry for such the long update, but I had a writer's block, and I was worried more about my exams. Oh, and sorry for any errors, but I caught a cold from my cousin and it the whole enchilada . . . not going to go into details, cause I don't want to gross you out, but I will tell you that I'm kind of out of it. See you with my next story . . . I'm thinking either The Real Me, or Nightingale's Voice. Bye!


End file.
